Sharingan Kaleidoscope and Tsukuyomi
by Itachiforever342
Summary: An Uchiha girl has survived! What are her powers? Will she follow Itachi's footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be kind! I haven't read or seen the second series, so don't burn me for it!

* * *

**Sharingan Kaleidoscope and Tsukuyomi**

Tsunade nodded to Kakashi, who she had summoned to her office. "I think its time that you trained a set of new Genins that just graduated from the academy, here's their information."

He looked over them, then stopped at the last one. "Sakuri Mitsuki? She graduated from the academy with top marks, but her looks, they remind me of…"

"Sasuke, perhaps?" the fifth Hokage supplied. "In a physical examination, it's been determined that she is half Uchiha, but the other half is unknown. She was found just a year ago, outside our village gates, wearing a Konoha forehead protector. We took her in, because of her Uchiha blood, but the only thing that's puzzling is that she has never talked about the Uchiha massacre. Either she was too young to remember, or she was never there."

"Judging by her age…she was only seven at the time, one year younger than Sasuke. Then again, we thought Sasuke was the only survivor. Itachi killed all members of the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke and himself. He made sure that none were left. That makes me wonder if she was raised elsewhere."

"It's probable, and since her name isn't Uchiha, her mother had to be the one who gave her that blood. It was reported sixteen years ago that one of the members of the Uchiha clan left Konoha Village, because of a fight with her father. Perhaps she was accepted into another village and had Mitsuki-chan. So the woman escaped before the massacre even happened."

"Does she even know of her own skills?"

"She hasn't shown anything besides the normal skills, nothing points that she was even taught or discovered her Uchiha half. She's a little on the proud side because of her skills in almost all of the fields, but her personality reminds me mostly of Jiraiya or Naruto. But be watchful as you train her, she could have the Uchiha Bloodline Limit. We don't want her turning out like Itachi or Sasuke."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Well? How was it? Thanks to MasterNinjaKitty for encouraging me to post this! My gift to them!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm starting up again, you guys! This one started up in my brain again and I had to post!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki waited inside the classroom with her two other classmates.

"Mitsuki-chan, do you think that our jonin teacher is late for a reason?" one of the boys, a shorter kid with deep brown hair that was cut to his ears, asked.

"I'd bet that he has something important to do," the other boy, who had longer hair than the former, assumed.

Mitsuki waited by the door and twirled her long hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, a constant action that never stopped. The forehead protector that she'd been found with was tied around her head. "I heard that this jonin is always late on the first day, just to test his students. I guess we should be patient."

She opened the window, leaning out of it. The boy with short hair walked over to her, looking a little nervous. "Mitsuki-chan, I'm glad I was picked to be in your group, along with Nii-san."

"You need to better your skills by watching me, Taro-kun," Mitsuki stated, pointing to herself. "I was the best in our graduating class. Kotaro-kun should do well to follow my lead, as well."

The older, longer-haired boy nodded, but then said, "One of us ought to be the leader, though I think fighting for the position isn't going to solve anything, so I guess it's going to be you, Mitsuki-san."

"Thanks for your support, Kotaro-kun," Mitsuki said, grinning at him.

Just then, Kakashi walked in. Mitsuki turned and walked over to him. "Are you our teacher?"

"Yes."

Taro fidgeted. "Were you busy with something, Sensei?"

Kotaro rolled his eyes. "Of course he was, you idiot. Why else would he be late?"

"My first impression of you three is: you're average."

Mitsuki huffed, but said nothing. Taro looked pleased by the comment, but Kotaro looked like he didn't care.

* * *

What do you think? Is it too similar to the begining of Naruto?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here I am again, it took some time to think about this part. As a bonus, I'm posting two chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, introduce yourselves," Kakashi instructed.

Mitsuki smiled, then pointed to herself, her other hand still twirling the end of her ponytail. "I'm Sakuri Mitsuki."

Kotaro went next. "Nakimori Kotaro."

Taro bit his lip, then said tentatively, "Nakimori Taro."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I want you three to meet me in the forest at five in the morning tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast. We're doing a training exercise."

Mitsuki nodded, then headed home to her little apartment and stretched, eating a hefty dinner so she wouldn't be too hungry tomorrow. "I'm finally a ninja. I get to show off my skills. I hope that Kakashi-sensei will be impressed with me."

She went to sleep, a smug smile on her face.

* * *

This is just an intro, so I don't know how the next one is going to turn out, but I'll try my best at being original. I can always cater to my reviewers' needs if it sucks! Believe it! *snickers*

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, this chapter had to go through some major modifications, so if it seems a little late, is because it is. So please, read, read, read!

Enjoy!

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she stretched and got her ninja gear, pulling on her black shirt, shorts and ninja shoes. She tied her hair up and her headband around her head, making sure that it was on straight. "All right. I should get going."

She walked to the forest and met the brothers. They both looked exhausted, Taro more so. She raised her eyebrows, both her hands playing with her ponytail, which she'd pulled over her shoulder. "Didn't get any sleep, you two?"

They shook their heads. Taro rubbed under one eye. "I was so nervous about what was gonna happen…"

The three sat together for nearly three hours, until Kakashi arrived. Mitsuki stood, ready for what was going to happen, nodding to her now-awake partners.

"I see you're all here. I will now explain the exercise." He held up two bells that were tied on strings. "Before noon, you have to get one of these bells from me. If you do, you get a lunch. If you don't, then you'll get tied to the pole and watch while I eat the lunches in front of you."

Mitsuki considered the strategy she had to use. This had to be a test of some sort.

"All right, start!"** A/N: I know this is a traditional start to this test, but doesn't he do this for every set of genin he's going to train? *shrugs* That's what I got from the episodes this was based on.  
**

The three disappeared into the bushes and trees. Mitsuki watched Kakashi, her hand still in her hair, as he stood idly, waiting for an attack. She spotted Taro below her, under a bush. She glanced around, seeing Kotaro behind Kakashi, in a tree that was almost level to hers. She caught his eyes, then nodded to him.

He nodded to her, giving her the okay to attack.

She leaped from her hiding place, rushing at Kakashi, who looked at her with mild surprise. She threw a kick at him, expecting him to block her. He grabbed her ankle, then she countered with a punch, which he caught as well. In unison, Kotaro grabbed him from behind with an arm, and they reached for the bells.

Just as their fingers brushed the cool metal, it was gone. The two genin looked up to see that they were holding a log. "What the heck?!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "I thought we had him!"

Kotaro shook his head, sighing in frustration. "I guess not. Come on."

They dashed through the trees, Taro joining them. "What tipped him off, you guys? You executed that perfectly."

Mitsuki smiled in pride from the praise and the trio stopped when they saw their Jonin teacher again. They crouched behind the bushes and Mitsuki analyzed the situation. "Hmmm, we shouldn't underestimate him. Just because there are three of us, doesn't mean that we can beat him. Even Kotaro-kun and I didn't pull it off. We'll have to try something different."

She whispered the plan to her teammates and they nodded, before moving to their positions. She made the first move, throwing a flurry of shuriken and kunai, which he dodged, then Kotaro attacked, though his timing was slightly off. He missed his chance, making Taro, who almost copied his brother, do the same. Mitsuki knew she had to do something before this was over, so she rushed out and was surprised when Kakashi appeared behind her. "Sloppy timing, Mitsuki-chan. Always have some sort of signal so that everyone knows when they should do it. Also, never let an opponent get behind you."

Her eyes widened when she was hit on the back of the head.

* * *

The dark-haired girl squirmed to try and get out of the ropes that held her to the post. The two boys were on either side of her in the same situation. Kakashi faced them, and she knew it was time for a lecture, so she spoke first. "How did you figure out when we were going to attack?"

"It was rather simple. You seem to have this habit of not being able to sit still, especially your hands. With such obvious movements, I could spot you from a mile away. You did more than what the other teams I tested, which is good. Your teamwork is good, but you need to be taught timing and position," the jonin explained.

Mitsuki nodded and gritted her teeth, knowing that was her weakness. "Dang, I just can't help it."

"You failed to get the bells from me, you three."

Taro looked down, before asking, "So we fail?"

"That wasn't the point of the exercise, you three. It was about teamwork."

The Uchiha girl brightened. "So we pass?!"

Kakashi nodded. "You pass."

Mitsuki and Taro cheered. Kotaro smiled.

"You also have minds of your own and know what to do for each other, from what I observed through your academy days. Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are even lower than scum. You understand that."

Mitsuki gave a grin. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Taro nodded. "Thanks."

"I appreciate the praise, Kakashi-sensei," Kotaro chimed in.

"I'll untie you, and we'll go home," Kakashi instructed, before loosing the ropes that held his new team.

The three followed their new teacher, happy about their triumph.

* * *

How was it? Okay? It sucked? Please, please, _please_ inform me so I can improve it! I tried my best on what little amount of time I have!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

So, how was the last chapter? Good?

If it was, then here's the next one!

Enjoy!

* * *

After that, they did a bunch of D-ranked missions, the occasional low C-ranked mission. But, because Mitsuki wanted to try out some new skills she'd acquired, she grew restless and wanted to do a higher-ranked mission.

She crossed her arms and insisted, "I'm not going on any more boring missions! They're not missions for _real_ ninja, they're more like chores!" **A/N: I have her acting like Naruto for a reason, which cannot be revealed at the time! Sorry for interrupting!**

Tsunade sighed. "All of the younger ninja these days are getting restless for challenges."

Kakashi nodded. "Especially Mitsuki. She says she needs to train more so she can show off new moves, yet I haven't seen her use any."

Mitsuki frowned. "I can't use them on just anything! It has to be against other ninja! Training with Kakashi-sensei isn't enough! I can't prove anything if I can't test my skills in battle!"

Taro looked a little scared, and Kotaro shook his head at Mitsuki's stubbornness.

Tsunade looked at the list of missions that had to be done and nodded, seeing as a low B-ranked mission hadn't been taken yet. "Fine. I'll give you a more difficult mission. But don't complain if it's too tough for you."

Mitsuki nodded and waited eagerly for the job description.

"There's a request for a spying mission. An enemy clan of ninjas is planning an attack against the client. The exact plan of this attack is unknown, but your job is to find out, so the client can escape in time without being found out and pursued. You must also protect this person in their flight to safety. There are possible ninja battles, and this person is going to pay us well for our services."

Kakashi nodded in assent, seeing as Mitsuki looked excited at the mentioning of ninja battles. Taro bit his lip a little in nervousness, and Kotaro crossed his arms in acceptance.

"You leave immediately and go to the client's residence. Good luck, Kakashi."

Mitsuki followed her teacher, Taro and Kotaro on her heels.

* * *

This mission is a little different from the one in Naruto in the Land of Wave. I'll probably update at the beginning of next week or sooner if I'm bored!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Last time we left off at a familiar scene in the Naruto series...but now, this mission will be quite different.

Just so everyone knows, I wrote this when I'd just finished watching the end of the first series, so I knew almost nothing about the powers of the Uchiha besides what I'd seen, now I'm on the manga chapter 447, so I know a _little_ bit more now, if any of you have read that far. I don't even think there's that much out in _Shounen Jump_...

Enjoy!

* * *

So they went off, Kakashi in the middle. Mitsuki hummed to herself on the road, completely at ease, in the front. Kakashi watched the girl, then saw the symbol on the back of her shirt. The red fan, symbol of the Uchiha clan. His visible eye narrowed as he assessed her powers. She seemed to have more chakra than she let on, much more. It was as if she was a raging volcano overflowing with lava, and actually didn't even tap into it. Either she didn't realize her powers, or she'd gone through rigorous training as a child and hadn't even shown any of the moves she'd been taught.

"Mitsuki-chan, please, please, _please_ stop singing that!" Taro begged. "It's creeping me out!"

Mitsuki looked back at her partners, blinking in confusion. "Was I singing something?"

Kotaro nodded to her. "It wasn't like anything I'd heard before. Who taught you a song about fire and torture?"

Mitsuki laughed, shaking her head. "It was a lullaby that was sung to me as I fell asleep before I came here. Why would a lullaby have those kinds of things in it? Then again, I've never really listened to the words before."

"You sing a song that you don't know the words to?" Taro asked, completely befuddled. "It sounded like you were enjoying it, too."

Kotaro muttered, "It sounded like a list of moves that were either to burn or torture things. The worst had to be the last one before Taro interrupted."

Kakashi then asked, "Kotaro-kun, which was that?"

"The name of the move escaped me, but it was something about driving an enemy insane," the older boy explained with a shudder.

Kakashi looked at Mitsuki with concern, though he covered it up by saying, "It was probably a song of nonsense, like the tune. Mitsuki-chan, do you know what the red fan on your back represents?"

Mitsuki grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Where my mother came from, of course!"

The three other ninja sweat-dropped at that. Kakashi sighed and tried to narrow the question down. "Do you know where your mother came from?"

Mitsuki's smile disappeared and a tortured look came to her features. "The Uchiha clan, of course. One of the Bloodline Limit carriers of Konoha Village."

Kakashi put a hand on her head, mussing her bangs a little. "It's all right. You don't have to talk about it now. Why don't we have some sort of activity while we're traveling? It might take some time walking to our destination."

They did rhyming games, brushed up on some fighting techniques, and other such things, until they reached the home of the client, which was huge, to say the least.

Mitsuki cried out in surprise, then cheered. "This is so cool! I've always wanted to go into a house this huge!"

Kotaro and Taro smiled as they entered, all three genin gaping at how luxurious it was inside. They went to the main living area, where their client was waiting. A beautiful woman with fire-red hair and eyes like a night sky full of stars, wearing traditional clothing and holding a fan up to her face, was kneeling at the back, a man in a suit standing next to her.

"You're late!" the man accused. "You've kept us waiting too long!"

"It wasn't told how quickly we were to arrive. My apologies," Kakashi apologized. "So, how much worse has the situation become?"

The woman stood up and walked over to the jonin. "This mission has risen from a low B-rank to a high A-rank, nearly S-rank. Your mission now is to escort me away from here into my safe haven. The ninja army will attack as soon as tonight, which is only a few hours from now. Are your genin well trained?"

Kakashi looked grim. "They'll have to be, because there is no time to summon reinforcements. They only just graduated from the academy two months ago."

"I see. Then this will be very risky. Someone might die, if not all three genin."

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed as she took in the words. This just became serious and she needed to use everything she had to survive and to protect those she needed to. The big guns would need to be pulled out and emptied. She would use every bit of chakra that was in her body just so the mission would be successful.

* * *

As I would say...the "oh crap" meter just went up several notches. A deadly mission right off the bat, and perhaps we might find out what special powers Mitsuki has!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do wish I did...

Now, on to the mission!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was on guard, his single eye always moving. Mitsuki stood in front of their client, while Kotaro was to her left and Taro took the rear. They walked through a path in a forest, Mitsuki ready to do anything. **A/N: If this formation is wrong for the situation, please tell me! I don't want to be seen as ignorant!**

Suddenly, kunai began to shoot down like rain. Mitsuki pulled out one of her own, shielding the woman behind her as she searched with her eyes where the attack came from. She could see the movements of the kunai and knew where they were coming from. "Fire style: Fireball Technique!"

Putting her thumb and index finger to her lips, a stream of fire came from her mouth, setting the trees in front of her on fire. The wind caused the fire to go further than usual, setting even more trees aflame. There were screams from the trees, many of them panicked. The kunai rain stopped, Kakashi calling, "Mitsuki-chan! Well done! Now let's get going again!"

She turned and nodded. "All right!"

Taro and Kotaro stood closer to each other, sporting cuts from the deadly rain. The younger of the two was shivering, never having fought a true ninja battle. Kakashi led them through the burning forest, and Mitsuki gasped as three ninja jumped out, two going after Kotaro and Taro, the remaining one aimed for Mitsuki and the client. Kakashi went to protect the two weaker genin, leaving Mitsuki to fend for herself. The ninja, obviously a jonin, started by throwing ninja stars at her.

Mitsuki caught them before they could hit her, though not as skillfully as her teacher could. She countered by throwing them back, then rushing at a man that was obviously twice her size and could easily take her down with just a few hits. Her opponent saw through her distraction, heading for her after dodging her flying weapons. She drew a kunai and the two clashed, his strength prevailing over hers, but that's what she'd planned. She slid between his legs and aimed a kick upwards. As he fell over, she made the same set of signs. "Fire style: Fireball Technique!"

The man screamed as he was burned to a crisp, since he was too incapacitated to move. She grinned and clenched a fist. "Heh heh! Serves you right!"

There was a scream behind her, and she turned to see the client had been seized by another ninja. She looked around to see if anyone she knew was around and was relieved to see they were out of sight. "I'll give you one chance to let her go. If not, then you give me no choice."

The enemy ninja laughed at her. "You're just an ill-trained genin! You were just lucky with that last move, little girl! I was ordered to kill her at all costs!"

Mitsuki sighed and closed her eyes. "All right, but don't say I didn't give you fair warning."

When her eyes opened again, there was a scream from the other ninja.

* * *

What did she do that she gave a warning to her enemy?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do own the first fourteen graphic novels!

Next chappie up! What's happened after Mitsuki opened her eyes?

Read and find out!

* * *

A little while later, Kakashi talked with the client at the safe house. "This mission has been costly, but we completed it and you haven't been harmed."

"Your payment will be more than what was agreed. To lose two of the genin that you had just started teaching…that isn't fair for you, Kakashi-san. I offered for a low B-ranked mission, yet it was so much more. Who is the final genin? She cannot be normal. She killed two jonin-class ninja without getting as much as a scratch."

"Would you like to thank her personally for protecting you?"

"That would be much appreciated, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi walked to the room where Mitsuki was sitting, shivering, head on her knees. He sat on the futon next to her and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Mitsuki-chan, the client wishes to thank you for protecting her. It would be rude to refuse her."

Mitsuki got up, but without her usual exuberance. She walked with him to the front room and kept her head low so her eyes would be covered by her bangs. Her long hair was down, to give her extra coverage. Her forehead protector had been discarded, lying next to the futon.

The woman smiled and knelt in front of the young ninja. "What's your name, young lady?"

Mitsuki's lips quivered, before she whispered, "Sakuri Mitsuki…"

"Your name will always be remembered because of your bravery. I want to give you this." The lady held out a necklace, a gold chain with a fire opal heart pendant. "To show my gratitude for saving my life."

Mitsuki took it and fastened it around her neck. "Th…ank you, ma'am…"

Kakashi placed a hand on his only remaining student's head. "We'll rest here for the night, then head out in the morning. We thank you for your hospitality."

Mitsuki bowed low in unison with her teacher and then headed back to her room. When she'd just opened the door, Kakashi stopped her by calling, "Mitsuki-chan, wait a moment."

She stopped, but didn't turn to him.

"It's hard to lose your friends and to kill the first time, but as a ninja, it happens. You might be young, but you must regain your composure around others. It's our duty to accept any assignment that's given us, and whether or not we come out together in the end is completely up to how things go."

A shake of her head had him puzzled.

"Do you not understand?"

The action was repeated.

"Then why, Mitsuki-chan?"

"I gave him a fair warning…and I still had to kill him…"

"The same advice applies to that as well. Not everything can go as we want."

"But…"

"Mitsuki." Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are a ninja. It was part of the mission. Other ninja won't back down, even with a warning. This isn't like training, where it's just you and me. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

She went into her room and sat back down on her futon.

"_You are a ninja… This isn't like training…"_

Tremors ran through her as she started crying again. "I had to use it…after so long…"

_A woman with long black hair and black eyes, wearing all black with a Konoha forehead protector, stood in front of a six-year-old Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, you aren't doing well enough! You must get better or else you will be hunted down because of your Bloodline Limit!"_

_"__Mommy, why do I have to work so hard? It hurts…" the child complained._

_"__Soon you will have something that even I wasn't able to have. And at such a young age, too. With how much training I'm giving you, you'll have it by the time you're nine. Now come and attack me again!"_

_When Mitsuki was almost ten, her mother suddenly attacked her with all she had and Mitsuki had no choice but to defend herself to the death. She was weak when she came to and looked at the kunai imbedded in her mother's heart. She screamed and cried over her mother's corpse, before taking her forehead protector and leaving, tears still running down her cheeks._

"I loved her so much…but she was willing to sacrifice it all for me to have what is the ultimate technique of the Uchiha clan. Even if I'm only half Uchiha. It was nearly two years since I used it the first time, yet I had to use it again, because I had no choice if I wanted to beat my opponent without hurting the client. Oh Mom…why did you have to do that? I would've been happy with you, but you wanted the best for me, training me since my early childhood. But I…I can't…"

Lowering herself so she was in a sleeping position, she sniffed and covered herself with the blanket. "I'm such a monster…"

* * *

This view is very interesting, now that I'm so far into Shippuden. I can't say anything, for fear of spoilers of the manga and show, but I know things that have happened and I can't change the course of the story because of them. Sorry!

This chapter was a morose one, but don't worry, it gets better!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, next chapter! What will happen to Mitsuki now? Will she start to meet other characters?

Enjoy!

* * *

In the morning, she was a little better, although she kept her hair down so she wouldn't have to look at anyone. At least she wasn't as bad as when she'd lost her mother. She'd laid and cried for days before she resolved to go back to her roots. She hadn't heard of the Uchiha massacre, so she was very, _very_ surprised to find that it was blocked off and it looked like it had been destroyed. Her mother had never married, but she had given Mitsuki a different last name so she wouldn't be targeted by anyone who was after any descendants of the Uchiha.

As the twelve-year-old gazed at the ground on the journey home, she raised her hands and murmured, "Uchiha…Mom…"

Kakashi knew from the look in her eyes that she wasn't mourning for her lost comrades or that she had to be a murderer, no, she was mourning something totally different, something in her past. Something had happened the night before while she'd been out of his sight for only ten minutes. She seemed repulsed by something she did. He couldn't tell what it was, but if he talked with her, then perhaps she would tell him more about herself, but only when she was better from this phase.

When they went in to report to the Hokage what had happened during the mission, Mitsuki looked up and blinked, as if she'd been lost and just realized where she was. She pulled her hair back and smiled a little. She bowed her head in the presence of the leader of their village and kept that way until she was asked to report her part.

Tsunade looked surprised when the two came in. "Kakashi, you went out with three genin and come back with one. All it was was a simple spying and protecting mission. The ninja battles were possible, but not probable."

"Hokage-sama, because of our tardiness, the mission went up at least one rank. The genin and I were nearly overwhelmed. Kotaro-kun and Taro-kun were killed in the fighting. Mitsuki-chan had to fight two jonin by herself."

"What? You mean she defeated them?"

"Yes. The first was burned beyond recognition, the second pierced through the heart with a kunai. There was hardly any sign of struggle, either. She protected the client well, since she didn't have a scratch on her."

"Astonishing. She by herself could be a chunin, but it requires that three enter the exam. You could accept training two other new genin, but at this time, would she be able to take it that she might lose another two companions?"

Mitsuki knew that although she wanted to stay being a genin, it wasn't what would help her. If she could make her other abilities better, then she wouldn't have to use _it_ unless it was absolutely necessary. Looking up at the fifth Hokage, she clenched her fists. "I can take it, Hokage-sama. I need to get better so I can protect my companions and make it so they can train to be chunin, as well. I won't let anyone down. I'll make Konoha Village proud that they took me in."

Tsunade blinked, then smiled, seeing the resolve in the young girl's eyes. "Well Kakashi, you heard her, right?"

Kakashi placed a hand on her head. "Yes, I did. Mitsuki-chan is strong and will meet up to everyone's expectations."

* * *

Hmmm, that is interesting. What's going to happen once she takes the exam? Will she leap-frog because of her excellence?

Only the next chapter will reveal that!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I'm _so_ sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks! My computer crashed and I had to reload Windows!

I'll reward you for your patience! Three chapters in a row!

Enjoy!

* * *

Three years passed, Mitsuki had reached Jonin level and had grown but little. She had matured more than gotten taller, even though she should've had a growth spurt by now. She'd done several of each type of mission and was expected to take on a trio of genin before she went on to become part of Konoha's ANBU. She hadn't used "it" since the day she'd lost her two best friends and had kept on improving, so she would never have to. She hadn't shown anything special about her abilities except that she used fire-based ninjutsu and anything that Kakashi could teach her. Her taijutsu skills were to be desired because of her size, but she made it up with agility.

Some actually thought she would become the next Hokage, but she wasn't interested in that. All she wanted was to make a difference, now that she was powerful enough to. She didn't want to have anyone on guard around her, that's why she hadn't used "it". She'd heard about Itachi and didn't want to leave that impression, just because she'd been forced to learn the ultimate technique of the Uchiha Bloodline Limit. She knew that there were several powerful eyes on her, because she was almost repeating what had happened to the traitor to Konoha Village. Except she had no reason to kill off a bunch of people just to prove she could push the envelope farther than what was allowed. She'd went on many challenging missions, most of them S-ranked. But then she was handed one she would've never expected.

"A mission…to find and recover Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tsunade nodded. "We must before Orochimaru takes him as a container and we lose him forever. But if he refuses to come back, then you have permission to kill him."

"But what if _I_ get captured, Tsunade-sama?"

"Accept death before that happens, Sakuri. Do you understand? You must either succeed or die trying. You _must not_ come back with a failure."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Mitsuki turned toward the door and then stopped. "May I take anyone with me? For backup?"

"The secrecy of this mission is vital. You must act alone." **A/N: I know that's not what being a ninja is about, but don't the elite ninja go on missions by themselves? Although this one is practically suicide...**

"All right."

She ran with all speed towards the Hidden Village of Sound. She relied on intuition, since she'd heard stories about Naruto and Sakura, along with someone called Jiraiya, finding the village but not Sasuke. Orochimaru himself was a terror, one of the legendary Sannin, though he had taken a turn for the worse. She wasn't in the best position to capture or kill Sasuke without a fight, not just from him, but also Orochimaru and whoever was with him. And being alone, though she was skilled, put her at a disadvantage.

Waiting for the cover of darkness, she went into the fortress, most of which was underground. Not encountering any traps, she thought it was oddly easy for how much trouble she'd heard that the ones beforehand had encountered. Closing her eyes, she breathed a little before opening a door which was in front of her. She found what looked like a prison, many doors leading to who knows where. She flitted from one to another, looking inside only for a second, not missing anything but using all stealth.

But when she opened one door, she was met with what she wanted. Sasuke, wearing black clothes, sat on a chair, seemingly waiting for something. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. Just when she was about to draw a kunai from a bag on her belt, he spoke.

"How long are you going to take to attack?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "I come in peace."

"If you came in peace, why do you carry weapons?"

"A precaution."

Sasuke stood and turned. He didn't look surprised to see her forehead protector. "You expect me to believe such a blatant lie? You're from Konoha Village, you were about to draw a weapon. Just because I joined Orochimaru doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Mitsuki shook her head, trying to keep him off guard. "I didn't come to kill you. Just to offer that you can return to Konoha Village if you wish. If not, then I came for nothing except to see you."

Sasuke snorted and leaned against a wall, not taking his eyes off her. "Who are you that you would want to see me? Since no one has come in yet, then it seems that you haven't been found yet."

"Sakuri Mitsuki. I already know who you are from all the stories. Uchiha Sasuke."

"I've never heard of your family name. Were you raised outside Konoha Village?"

"Yes, I was. I came to Konoha Village a year before the Chunin Exam you participated in. I was adopted into the village because of my roots."

Sasuke crossed his arms and asked, "What were your roots? Was your mother or father from one of the clans in Konoha?"

"Yes. My mother. She left nineteen years previous to this because of family problems. I was trained by her."

Seemingly at the same time, they activated their Sharingan. Mitsuki stared hard at him as he nodded. "You're from the Uchiha clan, like me, because your mother left before Itachi killed everyone."

"Yes. We're some of the last of our clan. But I also learned that I have something that you were not able to learn."

Her eyes changed, till the black dots looked more like a shuriken. "Sharingan Kaleidoscope."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was drawn into an illusion, a very lifelike one. "For the next seventy-two hours, you will suffer through experiences like no other, varying on what your worst nightmares are," Mitsuki almost whispered as she stood behind him. "You should feel honored, you're the third person I've brought into Tsukuyomi."

But, as he was stuck in the worst torture, she pressed herself to him, her lips finding his trembling ones. "If not now, then my dream will never come true."

* * *

Okay, that ended kinda awkwardly. But do not fear, this will be explained!

Again, for those who are reading, I wrote this _before_ I saw Shippuden!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, chapter number two up!

You can imagine anything you want in the gap between chapters, but I won't write it! Sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Her eyes filled with tears as she let him collapse to the floor, whispering, "I'm not sorry, yet I am. Sasuke-sama, if only you could've experienced what I did."

Putting two fingers to his neck, she found no pulse at all, then burned his body until it was just a scorch mark on the stone floor. Only then did she let the tears fall. She stood and knew she had to flee before she was caught. Opening the door, she saw that no one had been alerted yet. Her swift flight brought her out of the Hidden Village of Sound faster than when she'd first come in. "I got out, but I'm not safe until I get back to Konoha Village. I just killed Orochimaru's chosen container. I just hope something good will come out of this. I'll be hated by Naruto and Sakura, I'm sure, if they find out I killed him."

Trying to wipe the tears that flowed across her cheeks, she shook her head. "I did what I had to. But the way I did it…why am I crying for? Is it because of the memories connected to that technique? I'm now the only Uchiha left except for Itachi, and I hope he doesn't find out I exist."

She was breathless by the time she got back into the Country of Fire, but still some time away from her village. Her back felt like it was on fire, her legs too, but she didn't give up until she was safe inside the gates of Konoha Village. Panting, she walked through the busy street, the blood on her clothes attracting the attention of many, who had never seen blood on her before. She headed straight for Tsunade, ignoring all the stares.

"Oh, Sakuri! I didn't think you would be back so soon!"

"I had to flee because I dwelled at the site a bit too long. I apprehended Sasuke and he refused to go back, so I killed him."

"Is all this blood his?"

"Yes, I'm not hurt."

"It is simply incredible that you were able to get in and out without a scratch. Did you meet anyone there besides Sasuke?"

"No. I made certain that I wasn't seen. I burned his body so that no one would be able to do anything with it." She paused for a moment before going on. "I suppose if it is found out that I killed him, Orochimaru will come after me."

"You've proved to be a wiser ninja than Sasuke, you know Orochimaru will target you if you're discovered. If he does, then what will you do?"

"I will fight against him until I die. More power than I already have isn't a temptation for me. I know my limits and will only push them with training. I will not falter in my loyalty to Konoha Village."

"Good. Are you ready for another assignment?"

"Yes, after a short rest."

"Very well, Sakuri. More Genin have graduated from the academy, and I've picked you to take on the top students in the class."

That made Mitsuki falter. "Tsunade-sama? Are you sure? I won't get breaks or anything. I'm only fifteen, three years older than those who would be my pupils. Would they even respect me? I look almost young enough to be a genin myself." She twiddled her fingers, nervous about what she was keeping from the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I am. You're very capable and will earn the respect of your students and keep it. You might be young, but you have the mind and skills of an adult."

Mitsuki nodded in return, then sighed. "All right, Hokage-sama. But I must insist that I don't have to go on any dangerous missions with my genins for at least nine months."

"Why?"

"You know what happened when my friends and I were sent on a mission that was too difficult for their skill level. I don't want my set of genin to die. I can't protect all of them at once, especially since there's only one of me. When I think they're capable, you can give us harder missions."

"I understand your reluctance, but they will need real-life experience by then."

"Yes, I know that, but that is the condition I'm giving if I am to take on any students at all."

Tsunade sighed and nodded in assent. "I give in to your demands, Sakuri, especially since you took a huge load off of Konoha's back. Orochimaru might still be out there, but he won't get the Uchiha body and skills he wanted with Sasuke."

Mitsuki bowed and winced a little. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"You may go—"

A loud knock interrupted them, followed by a "Tsunade-obaa-chan! You busy?!"

Tsunade shook her head, just as the door was thrown open. Mitsuki walked out, past the two who entered, which were Naruto and Sakura. The fifteen-year-old boy looked eager as he asked, "Do you have a mission for me to go get Sasuke?"

Mitsuki stopped just out of sight. She hugged her stomach as her heart squeezed inside her chest.

"That particular problem has been resolved," Tsunade answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Are you going to let Sasuke get taken over by Orochimaru?"

"No, I acted swiftly and that is no longer a problem. He was killed by one of the jonin. It was just recently confirmed," Tsunade reported.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. "After all that I've done, all the training, you just sent someone to _kill_ him?!"

"I gave him a chance to be persuaded to come back, but it was fruitless," Tsunade replied calmly.

Sakura cried, "But Tsunade-sensei! Why would you do such a thing when you know that both of us worked so hard so we could bring Sasuke back?!"

"It's already over and done with. If the jonin that killed him remains a secret, then Orochimaru won't come after them," Tsunade ended. "You may go."

"No way! I won't let that jonin go free!" Naruto snapped. "Who was it?! I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

Mitsuki knew that this would be ending badly, so she started walking again, trying to escape before she was seen.

"As long as you don't kill them, I'll tell you."

"I just want to give them a good pop in the face!"

"Her name is Sakuri Mitsuki."

"Oh! Isn't that the newest jonin in our village?" Sakura asked. "The one who's one of the youngest, too?"

"Yes, you're right…"

Mitsuki knew it would hurt, but she started walking faster, not wanting to sport a bruise the first day she met her new students. But she heard running behind her and knew that she was being pursued. Or, at least she thought she was. Naruto ran right past her, Sakura on his heels. When they were out of sight, Mitsuki sighed, heading towards the academy to pick up her students.

When she entered the classroom, only three students were left. Two were girls, the last a boy. The boy looked up at her entrance and asked, "Are you lost or in another class? Maybe I can help you."

Mitsuki felt a little anger at that, since she knew she was short, almost the same size as she'd been three years before, only gaining at most one or two inches. But she just laughed, making all three youngsters step back in surprise. "I'm not a lost student! I'm your teacher! Just call me Sakuri Mitsuki!" She gave them a thumbs-up.

One of the girls, who was almost taller than her, spazzed out. "What?! You're our teacher?! But you look like one of us!"

Mitsuki just shook her head. "It just shows you that looks aren't everything."

The second girl, who was rather shy-looking, raised her hand a little. "Um…Sensei?"

"Yes?" the teenage jonin asked.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

All three did a one-eighty into the ground. Mitsuki raised a finger, shaking it a little. "I just got back from a very dangerous mission! You should be thankful I arrived now instead of next week!"

* * *

She led them to the courtyard and stood in front of them. "Would you please introduce yourselves?"

The boy went first. He had short black hair and blue eyes. "I'm Shinro Yuki."

The taller girl went next. She had long, light blue hair and brown eyes. "Yaoko Rika!"

The shy girl was last. She had short brown hair and black eyes. "Wang Chika."

"It's good to meet you three. Tomorrow morning we're going to have a special training session. Bring whatever gear you need, and don't eat breakfast. All right, see you at the crack of dawn!"

Mitsuki smiled as she walked back to her house, knowing that Kakashi's test would be perfect to open these three's eyes to teamwork. Just by how they had sat on different sides of the room was an obvious hint of that. She yawned as she entered her home and lay down on her couch, wincing as she adjusted herself. She would be sore for a couple more days, but would be better enough to be a challenge for her students.

She placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing the spot before closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Anyone has any guesses? It is kinda obvious what she's nervous about.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter number three up!

This is a long chapter I'm posting, perhaps the _longest_ I've ever posted on this site! Almost 3,700 words!

Enjoy!

* * *

An incessant beeping woke her the next morning, making her jerk from her dreamless slumber. Stretching, she put on her gear before changing her clothes, putting her old ones in the wash so the blood wouldn't stay in her favorite shirt. Her legs were still a little stiff, but she stretched out most of the soreness. After eating a small breakfast, she brought what was needed for the test.

When she arrived at the meeting point, she smiled at the three half-asleep genins. "Yuki-kun, Rika-chan and Chika-chan, it's time to start the training!" **A/N: I got all three first names from three popular anime! Mad props to anyone who can get them right!**

Yuki stood up and pointed at her accusingly. "You're late!"

Mitsuki shrugged. "True, true, but now that I'm here, we can start."

Rika sported a new hairdo, a high ponytail just like her teacher's. "I'm ready, Sakuri-sensei!"

Chika smiled a little and chimed, "Me too."

Mitsuki gauged their reactions and could draw up this conclusion: Yuki was far too impatient, Rika was a teacher's pet and Chika was too timid. She would soon whip them into shape. She lifted two lunches. "I have lunch, which I will serve when time is out. To get a lunch, you must get one of these bells." In her other hand, she shook two bells, one on each string. "They will be tied to somewhere on my person. If you don't get a bell, you get tied to a post. If none of you get the bells, you'll all get tied to the posts and watch as I eat the lunches in front of you. You can use any skills you have to get a bell from me. You have until noon. All right, start!"

All three disappeared. Mitsuki nodded in approval, starting to walk around, tying the bells to her belt. "They're all concealed, more or less. Who will strike first?"

She heard running behind her, but the footsteps were too heavy to be that of her younger genin. She turned to see Naruto charging at her, all rage. "Mitsuki!"

He jumped at her, only for her to duck, since she was so short, he overshot, falling against a tree. As he groaned and started to get up, she straightened up. "Tsk, tsk, that was rather rude of you. And pathetic. You don't realize what I'm doing right now, Uzamaki-san? And addressing a girl like that is very impolite, especially since this is the first time we've met. If you want to fight me, do it another time."

Naruto shot up and shook his head. "No, we're fighting _now_! You _murdered Sasuke_!"

Mitsuki sighed and didn't even bother to get into a fighting stance. She knew that this fight would give the three genin the opportunity to grab a bell while she was distracted. But she had fought multiple opponents before, so she was pretty confident she could still teach her students while fighting Naruto. "If you want to know, I was acting on orders from the Hokage, so it wasn't murder. If I'd had the choice, then I would've had another assignment. But that doesn't matter. What's done is done, revenge isn't the answer."

Naruto suddenly multiplied, him and his shadow clones attacking her at the same time. She dodged nimbly, taking out each clone as she kicked or punched, not aiming to kill. As she was doing this, Yuki decided to attack, running straight for her. He threw a kunai at her, only to hit one of Naruto's shadow clones instead. Naruto yelled at the boy, "Where are you aiming at?! Do you suck or something?!"

Mitsuki kept dodging the mint genin's throws by ducking behind one of Naruto's clones. She then whispered to her peer, "No, he's hitting you, isn't he?" **A/N: LOL! I got that from a joke I heard!**

Just then, both Naruto and Yuki yelled, "Stay still, won't you?!"

She chuckled and just as Naruto was going to hit her, she used one of his last clones as a replacement, Yuki lunging almost in unison. They were both surprised when they hit Naruto's clone, who held his cheeks, yelping, "Ow!"

Naruto saw this and undid his technique, looking around for Mitsuki again. Yuki was puzzled as he asked, "What just happened?"

Mitsuki rubbed her back a little, wincing as she felt the pain that was present. "I couldn't have chosen a worse time to do this. Why did it have to be today? I'm not even sure if it did anything. Being skilled and young at the same time really has taken its toll on me this time. Will I have to use any real moves because Naruto is trying to kill me? But I don't want to do that with my genin until they really need training…what to do?"

Yuki hid again, to wait for another time to strike. Naruto yelled, hands around his mouth, "Are you scared because you don't want to fight me?! Did you stab Sasuke in the back?! Come out and hit me with your best shot, I dare you!"

"Do I want to use my Sharingan, just so he knows I'm not afraid? I'm not afraid, I just don't want to show too many moves to my genin because they would want to learn them right away and some they can't learn unless they have the blood, which none of them do." Nodding, she jumped out of the tree, landing lightly on the grass. "I wonder if my genin will learn anything while Naruto is trying to beat me up."

A variety of shuriken and kunai flew her way, and she used the replacement technique again, this time with a log. After that, Rika flew at her teacher, kunai in hand. Mitsuki drew her own kunai, blocking the girl. While they were pressing against each other, Rika reached for one of the bells, only to be knocked on her back. "In deadlock, you have to be sure you push back with all your strength, or else you'll lose every time."

"Sakuri-sensei—"

"You know that your task is to get one of these bells before noon, so you'd better hurry with another plan."

"MITSUKI!" Naruto roared, charging the smaller jonin.

With a spin, she caught him in the chin with the side of her foot. "I told you addressing me like that isn't nice, Uzamaki-san. Even if you do have a grudge against me."

She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, which was so long it nearly reached past her hips. "I told you the truth about what happened. Why are you still trying to attack me? I'm trying to teach my students something and you're making it harder for me to concentrate."

Rika jumped at the opportunity, her hand making a grab for a bell. Mitsuki did a set of symbols with her hands, before the wind picked up and both Naruto and the younger genin thought they saw her appear elsewhere, badly injured. Rika screamed in horror, while Naruto struggled to dispel the illusion. While they were busy, Mitsuki moved, waiting for either Yuki or Chika to come out.

Footsteps came from the bushes and Chika came out, her hands raising and doing a set of signs before the grass around her began growing so quick that they surrounded her, going towards Mitsuki to bind her. The teenage teacher did her simplest Uchiha attack. "Fire style: Fireball Technique!"

She burned the hyperactive grasses and lit Chika's sleeves on fire. The girl yelped and dropped to the ground, rolling to put the flames out.

"You must consider your opponent before choosing a technique to perform. Maybe trying again a little later will help."

At that time, Yuki came out, just as the alarm sounded. Mitsuki shook her head and canceled her illusion, since she needed to have her student hear the alarm. "The exercise is over. Gather at where we met."

Yuki scowled, but did as he was told, Chika following him. Mitsuki rubbed her tender back and stretched her sore legs a little. "That exercise might've been a little too strenuous for me, just because Uzamaki-san was getting in the way."

She stood in front of her three trainees and looked down on each of them. "You failed to get the bells from me. It was because of one thing, and it wasn't because you're fresh out of the academy and I'm a seasoned jonin. It's because—"

"Mitsuki! You'd better take me seriously right now or I'll beat you black and blue!" Naruto loudly interrupted, stomping over to her.

Mitsuki turned her head and held up a hand. "Uzamaki-san, I'm sorry, but I must do this." She turned and slapped him on the cheek.

The blonde boy was stunned speechless from the action, before gritting his teeth. "What did you do that for?"

"Just because I look young doesn't mean I'm a chunin on break. I'm trying to teach my students and you're only thinking about getting a hit on me. If you leave me be, I'll accept your challenge when I'm ready," she admonished, eyes serious.

Naruto scowled, but crossed his arms and watched her every movement.

"Now, as I was saying, what you missed was the point of the exercise. Why would I pit you against me if it was impossible for any one of you to even touch a bell with the skills you have? It's because you came at me one at a time, I easily kept out of reach, even with Uzumaki-san trying to fight me. The point was that you had to _work together._"

Chika spoke first. "Teamwork?"

Mitsuki nodded. "If all three of you had come at me, then it would've been easy to get the bells."

"But why was there only two?" Yuki demanded. "One of us would've had to get tied to a post anyway!"

"It's to make it so you have a chain of command, to know which of you would be in charge, should you have to act without my instruction. Now why would teamwork be so vital?" Mitsuki questioned.

The three thought about it before Rika tried out an idea. "Is it because we're stronger together?"

Mitsuki nodded, smiling a little before going serious again. "Yes, and as a team you learn from each other, help each other, support each other. Is everything I say absolute?"

Yuki started to nod, before shaking his head. "No!"

"Why?"

All three genin tried to think of something, but ended up with a blank.

Mitsuki turned away and gazed at a memorial in front of her, her fingers tracing a couple of names. "Picture this: I order you to kill one of your teammates or the other will die. If you do so, then you would be charged with murder. Those who break rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than that. The mission might call for dangerous measures, but risking the lives of your partners is nothing but despicable." She then turned to them. "You failed the training, but I'll still teach you, should you take my lessons to heart. Will you?"

"Of course!" Rika confirmed.

"Yes," Chika agreed.

"Me too!" Yuki affirmed.

Mitsuki smiled and turned back to the memorial, her eyes sad. Chika noticed first and asked, "What are all those names on that stone for?"

"They are the names of the ninja who are heroes to this village," Mitsuki answered.

The three brightened and Rika clenched a fist. "I want to get my name on there!"

Yuki nodded, grinning. "That would be so cool!"

Naruto was silent, but his eyes narrowed.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, these names aren't for that kind of honor. All these ninja were KIA."

Yuki tilted his head to the side in confusion. "KIA?"

"Killed In Action. My two best friends are on here, as well as many I've heard of."

Rika's eyes widened and she asked, "Your friends? Then they would've had to be very young when they died. When did it happen, Sakuri-sensei?"

"I was only twelve and a genin. We were on a very dangerous mission with our teacher. They'd only been out of the academy for two months. But according to my teacher, there was nothing that could've been done. I was the only one besides my teacher that returned from that assignment," Mitsuki explained, her eyesight blurring as tears ran down her cheeks, though she dared not turn to show them to the younger ones or her peer. "It was a very high A-class mission which should've been handled by Chunin or Jonin, not just one jonin and three genin. But that was how it happened."

Rika got up from her sitting position to walk over to her teacher. But just as she reached out, Mitsuki held out a hand to stop her. Her other hand was clutching the pendant she'd received as thanks for her efforts. But she felt as though she'd betrayed her friends because she hadn't been quick enough to save them by helping Kakashi.

"Sakuri-sensei, are you all right?"

"It was three years ago and I've gotten over the shock, even though I'm still young," Mitsuki said, seeming to brush everything off. She smiled and turned to her Genin unit. "You can go home now. We'll go out training in a couple of days, Yuki-kun, Rika-chan and Chika-chan. Have a good lunch and rest well. Considering what I saw today, you have good skills that could be polished into solid techniques."

With one last look at their mentor, the trio left, heading back to the village. When they had gone, Mitsuki fell to her knees, her legs trembling from the strain. She pressed her palms into the dirt, her tears falling to it, making a dark puddle after a few moments. "Kotaro-kun…Taro-kun…"

She gasped when she found one of the lunches had been set on her lap.

"We don't want this to go to waste, do we?"

The teen girl turned to see Naruto sitting by her, opening the other lunch. "Why are you being nice to be all of a sudden?"

The blue-eyed genin turned to look at her as he popped a clump of rice into his mouth. "You were taught by Kakashi-sensei, weren't you?"

"I was."

"I never thought that he would let any genin under him die. Was it really that difficult of a mission? What happened?"

"We were supposed to protect the client from any ninja attacks as we escorted her to her safe house. Kakashi-sensei said that our forces were insufficient, but there was no time to call for any help. So we did all we could. I did what I could, but even with the skills that I had, I couldn't help my friends, who were working with our teacher to defeat two jonin at the same time."

"What were you doing? You didn't say."

"I fought two jonin myself. The only reason why I survived was because I was lucky, not because of the skills I had."

Naruto cast a sideways look at her. "Why is it that I don't believe you when you say that?"

Mitsuki opened her lunch and started to eat. "You're not the only one I'm lying to, Uzamaki-san. I tell that to myself all the time, although I know I'm an unnatural genius at what I am."

"You shouldn't lie about your skills! You should be proud of them! Why would you lie about your strength?!"

"I fear that if everyone knew the truth, they would be terrified of or horrified by me. I've lied and hidden so much just to protect everyone about what I am. What I really can do."

Naruto set his lunch down and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Why would anyone care about you can do?! I doubt that anyone would be afraid of your powers, they would praise you because of what you can do with them!"

Mitsuki shrugged his hand off. "No, I've done horrible things with the powers I've hidden. I have skills that would even make _you_ want to run away from me, even if it was for the greater good. If I told you, then you would hate me even more."

"Yeah right. I've seen some pretty scary stuff with all the missions I had to go through. Your skills won't scare me. And why would I hate you for? I'm just mad that you had to take out Sasuke. I should've done it myself."

"I thought he was your best friend."

"He was, but if I was ordered to, I would've done the same thing you did, though I would've hated every second of it."

"Oh, I see. So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nah, even though I still want to fight you with all my strength and see who's better."

"With what I have, you wouldn't come out unscathed. It would take at least a week for you to recover from it, even with Tsunade-sama here."

Naruto laughed, patting her shoulder. "It can't be that bad! Come on, tell me."

Mitsuki sighed and closed her eyes. "You see, I'm one of the last two of my clan. My real last name is Uchiha."

"Come on, everyone knows about how you came here and that you're half Uchiha! Everyone praises you for your genius!"

"Yes, that's true. But I've never told or shown anyone besides the ones I've killed that I have this technique."

When she opened her eyes again, they were red with three dots encircling her pupils. Naruto grinned. "You have the Sharingan? But that's a skill that Sasuke had! Why would you hide that from everyone? Even Kakashi-sensei would've understood if you'd shown that to him!"

"But…did his eyes ever do this?" The dots converged with her pupils to make a shuriken shape. She didn't activate the power of this technique, it was only for show.

"Wow! That looks so cool! What does it do?"

"I only use it when I absolutely have to. It's called 'Sharingan Kaleidoscope'. It's a technique that draws the enemy's mind into an illusion that, in reality, only lasts a couple minutes, but can last, in their mind, days, the world being called Tsukuyomi. Torture techniques vary with every person, so each one is different. It is more effective than any other technique of its kind. I can make any person lose their mind and most doctors can't heal it. Not even time can." She blinked and her eyes were their normal color again. "The only ones who even have a partial resistance to it would be ones who can use Sharingan."

"So that's what happened with Itachi. I didn't see what the technique looked like, but now I know what took down Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Did you use it on Sasuke?"

"Yes. It hurt me to do so, since I too respect him. You have no idea how much it still hurts me. I suppose Sakura-san is mourning for this loss as well."

"Was his death quick?"

"Within minutes. I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't even consider returning here. We were in a small room, so a ninja battle would've been impossible, so I used the only thing I had left. It can be used with just the meeting of the eyes. But to gain it, a terrible price must be paid."

"What?"

"You must kill your best friend."

"Kill your best friend…but you're a good person, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I gained the skill when I was ten. My mother gave me no choice, unless I wanted to die. It was so hard to leave after realizing what I had and that I'd just killed someone I'd loved so much. But it was all for my good, she said."

"You were forced to kill your mother a year before you arrived at Konoha?"

"Yes. My mother wanted me to be powerful, so she forced me to train every day, it didn't matter how I felt, even if I was near death because of sickness or fatigue. I gained Sharingan at age seven, nearly eight. Once I'd mastered Sharingan at nine, I polished my other skills before the end."

"So you never used those skills until that mission that caused the deaths of your friends?"

"That's right. But I don't know why my mother would want me to have such a skill, when she knew that it would hurt me to gain it."

"You're a powerful Uchiha…because you killed Sasuke, do you think Itachi or Orochimaru will come after you?"

"I pray all the time that it never happens. Because it doesn't matter if I'm skilled, I'm nothing in comparison to them. I could keep going and become a member of the ANBU, but I don't know if that would do anything to help me stay secret."

"That's why you don't display your powers and you have a different last name?"

"Yes. My mother told me that my name was changed because of these problems. I would be instantly recognized if all knew I was a member of the nearly extinct Uchiha clan. I heard from her that it was a large clan, proud of their heritage. But I was told here that Itachi killed them all except his brother."

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a little. "To have such powerful enemies because you got rid of the one they were interested in…I'll help you as best I can so you won't have to do it alone! Even if you might be more powerful than I am!"

Mitsuki smiled and started eating her lunch again. "Thank you."

* * *

Now we know that she actually has it! Now that I think about it, she is semi-Mary Sue, but I can't help it this far into the story...really...

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, here's the next chapter! What's gonna happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

But just two weeks later, Mitsuki started getting sick in the evenings and had to lie down the whole time. Naruto, who visited her just to talk most evenings, noticed this behavior seemed odd for her and asked, after a couple more weeks had gone by, "Hey Mitsuki-chan, don't you think you should see a doctor or something? You keep hurling every night. Don't tell me you do this every night."

Mitsuki came out of the bathroom, fanning herself with her hands. "No, this isn't natural, I know, but I should be fine as long as I don't overexert myself."

"You have missions with your genin _and_ training with them each day. How can you _not_ overexert yourself?"

"Because, comparing to me going on an S-ranked mission every time I was free and running all the way back from the Hidden Village of Sound is overexerting myself, now is _nothing_. The most I'll do is demonstrate a technique to help them improve their chakra consumption. I made sure that should this happen, I wouldn't have to work too hard."

"What, did you ask Tsunade-obaa-chan for a special favor?"

"No, I just gave a condition to taking on Genin: to not assign any dangerous missions for the next nine or so months. I would decide when they were ready and then I would tell Tsunade-sama that they could take on something more challenging. By then they should have enough skills to take on B-ranked missions."

Naruto crossed his arms, frowning at her. "You aren't feeling well. You shouldn't be doing _anything_ except resting."

"I know, but I don't feel sick all the time. I feel fine during the day. You're the only one who visits me at night, so you're the only one besides me that knows that I get sick at this time. So what's the problem?"

"I'm going to ask Tsunade-obaa-chan for special permission to be your partner until you're better."

"Why, Naruto-san? I feel good enough during the day, so I don't need assistance."

"That could change. You could have dizzy spells or weakness next, and not just at night. So even if Tsunade-obaa-chan says no, I'm doing it."

"What're you, my new guard dog?"

"Mitsuki-chan, you're my friend and I'm not gonna let you look weak in front of your genin. Ninja shouldn't look weak, or else they'll be taken advantage of and I don't want that happening to you."

"Okay, okay, do what you want. Just don't do anything to embarrass me."

* * *

So, what do you think of their relationship? Will it become love, or stay as friendship?

Even I don't know that, because my stories write themselves!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, here's the next chappie!

Enjoy!

* * *

But the next day, Naruto was following her around everywhere. She went to the forest with her genin and did a lesson that Kakashi had taught her with the second set of genin. He hadn't had the time with Taro and Kotaro, so he'd taught her with her new companions when they'd needed it.

"All right, today we're going to learn how to control our flow of chakra by walking up trees."

Yuki and Rika blinked in unison. Chika watched with interest.

Mitsuki raised her hands to demonstrate, when Yuki asked, "Sensei, why is Uzamaki-san following you?"

Rika chimed, "Is he stalking you, Sakuri-sensei?"

But it was Chika that hit the nail on the head. "Is he watching you so you don't get hurt?"

Mitsuki laughed, grinning. "No, he's just going to observe your training so he can train his own set of genin someday."

"Isn't he still a genin, though?" Yuki pointed out. "Why would he need to when he doesn't have the skills to be even a chunin?"

Naruto clenched a fist. "You little—"

Mitsuki raised an arm to block his way. "Doesn't everyone have to learn good teaching techniques through observation, Yuki-kun? Perhaps Naruto-san is going to take the Chunin Exam this year and pass."

Rika snorted. "You mean he failed last time? How lame."

Naruto's fist came back up and he stepped forward, popping veins. "Why I oughta—"

"The exam wasn't finished and only one became a chunin that year. I suppose that something happened and things were stopped," Mitsuki explained. "Now, can we get back to the lesson?"

She raised her hands and closed her eyes, a bit of wind swirling around her feet before she walked at a casual pace up the nearest tree, before stopping, upside-down on a branch. "I want you to get to at least this height." She threw a kunai at the ground in front of each of her pupils. "Mark your progress with these, and I suggest you do it at a run to get some momentum. If you use too little chakra, your feet won't even connect with the tree, and if you use too much, the tree will repel you. Just the right amount, though it is hard unless you have complete control of your chakra."

She flipped to the ground, Naruto almost rushing over to catch her. She gave him a look that said "I'm fine" and waved to her genin to begin. She walked over to Naruto and whispered, "Are you gonna be this way until I'm completely better, Naruto-san?"

The blonde ninja scratched the back of his neck, looking away from her. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"You just have to take it easy. I'm fine for now. I feel good and could use all my techniques right now if I wanted to. I was actually going to ask Kakashi-sensei for some special training in a technique I've heard about but never seen. I heard you can only use it if you have Sharingan."

"Maybe I've heard of it before, Mitsuki-chan."

"It's called Chidori."

"Oh…that? Yeah, I've only seen two people use it. Kakashi-sensei and…Sasuke."

"Sasuke? I see…"

She felt wetness in her eyes and wiped the tears away before her companion could notice. But she wasn't quick enough.

"What, did you like him or something?"

"I told you it grieves me that I had to kill him. He could've been my cousin or something. I never knew what it was like in the Uchiha clan, he could've told me about things that happened there that could've helped me see how my birth clan acted, how life was… But I never had the chance. We were enemies before I got to know him and the only time I got to meet him was when I had to either convince him to come back to Konoha or kill him."

"Why is it with that tone that I don't believe what you said? I think you had a crush on him. Why don't you admit it and quit lying?"

"I lie because sometimes lies are softer than the truth. Yes, you're right. I heard about him so much, good and bad, and it just impressed me. Before I knew it, I had feelings for him. When I saw him for the first and last time, my heart felt like it was squeezing in my chest. Could that heart pain been love, I can't be sure, but now the hope of the Uchiha clan is me…"

Unconsciously she hugged her stomach, looking up at her genin as they tried and failed to get to the same level as their teacher. Chika seemed to be making the most progress, but still was falling. Mitsuki smiled, but felt tears coming down her cheeks again. "It's been a month since then, yet I can't seem to stop the tears…"

Naruto frantically searched for something for her to wipe her eyes with and pulled out a neglected piece of cloth in one of his pockets. Folding it, he held it out to her. "Here, you don't need your genin to see that you're almost at the point of bawling."

Glancing at the cloth, her smile widened a little. "Thank you." She took it, dabbing at her eyes and wiping her cheeks. "I suppose you see me as a crybaby. Someone like me shouldn't cry over something as petty as a crush."

"You're a girl, girls cry, because of sadness, happiness, everything. At least you don't cry over _everything_. That would be embarrassing for your students, though I don't mind, as long as you don't have to do it more often than this. Just don't mention the incident, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

By the time the sun went down, Mitsuki was starting to feel the nausea creeping up on her. She was pale and getting paler by the moment. Naruto noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to get home."

She managed a stiff nod before she called, "That's enough, we'll come back here in the morning!"

Yuki fell down again and then got up, complaining, "But Sensei! I'm making progress!"

Naruto, who could see that Mitsuki was very green, snapped, "Yeah, she did say that you're coming back _tomorrow_! It's not like you're never gonna do it again!"

The two growled at each other, as Chika walked up to her teacher. "Sensei, are you feeling all right? You're all pale and sweaty…"

Mitsuki clenched her hands at her sides and took deep breaths through her nose. "I…I'm fine…" Her voice was weak and breathy, betraying that she wasn't feeling well at all.

Rika noticed as well and placed a hand on her mentor's cheek. "You're really warm, Sakuri-sensei. Maybe you should go home and rest."

Mitsuki shook her head, but that was a mistake. The forest began to spin and she heard Naruto shout in alarm before everything went black.

* * *

How many of you have guessed what's wrong with Mitsuki? Hmmm?

Those who know, know, those who don't will find out within the next few chapters!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I like that people are favoriting my stories, but it is kinda quiet, since I only get a review every once in a while...

But hey, I like the feedback I get!

Enjoy!

* * *

Her eyes opened and she noticed that she was at home, in her bed. She had a cold, wet cloth on her forehead and the blankets were tucked under her chin. Sitting up, she saw her friend asleep in a chair which he was sitting backwards on, his chin resting over the top. She got up and placed the washcloth in a bowl of ice water. She walked out to the living area, seeing everything was tidied up.

"What happened here? I knew for sure that I had all sorts of things strewn about."

"After you passed out, I carried you home and your genin were so worried that they called Tsunade-obaa-chan to come check on you. While she was, I helped them clean up a little. They wouldn't leave until Tsunade-obaa-chan said you were okay and would be up in a couple days with rest and she would check on you tomorrow. She looked really serious when she left, and that is something I haven't seen for a while. She usually doesn't look that way, so what you have has to be more serious than she lets on. Do you know what you have? Is it a disease or something?"

"No, I'm not sick."

"You know that's a lie, Mitsuki-chan. You wouldn't have fainted if you weren't."

"It's not a lie, Naruto-san. It's just a phase."

"A phase? Since when did girls throw up at night because of puberty?"

"No, it's not that, but I don't know how to explain it. I have evening sickness."

"Evening sickness? That sounds weird. What, are you afraid of evenings or something and get sick over it?"

"No, no, no, Naruto-san!" Mitsuki ranted, sitting down on her couch with a sigh. "You don't understand because you were never taught about it and you're too young to know! If my mother hadn't told me either I wouldn't have known it, either!" She dropped her head in her hands.

"Well then explain it to me!" Naruto demanded.

"I said I don't know how!"

"Why? Isn't there a word for it?"

"Yes there is, but it's too embarrassing to say!"

"What is it with girls and getting embarrassed?"

"I'm too young, that's why it's embarrassing! I shouldn't have gotten myself into it in the first place but I knew I wouldn't get another chance, so I acted like an idiot!"

She turned around on her couch and buried her head into the tops of the cushions. Her voice was too muffled to understand as she ranted some more, Naruto getting more and more frustrated as time passed.

"Would you just stop and go back to bed? Tsunade-obaa-chan told me that you needed rest, since you've been pushing yourself too hard. I think she'll explain everything tomorrow."

Mitsuki let out a puff of air, growling before getting up and turning to her room, closing her door behind her as she went in. Sitting on her bed, she frowned and placed her hand on her stomach. "Why did I have to do it? I'm so stupid. My life as a ninja could be ruined because of this. I should've known that with my luck that it would end up this way. Why did I have to hope that it would turn out this way? I just didn't want to be the last of the Uchiha clan, that's all."

Flopping onto her back, she curled up on her right side and fell asleep.

* * *

More pieces to the puzzle, but when will it come out? Only future chapters will tell!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I think I'm already more than half done with this, aww man, that sucks...

Enjoy!

* * *

She woke the next day to a knock on her door. She pulled the pillow over her head and groaned, "Come in."

Tsunade stepped inside, voices of Mitsuki's genin and Naruto drifting in as she closed the door. "I heard from Naruto that you woke up last night and argued with him. He also said you ranted into the couch for nearly an hour before he had to stop you to go back to sleep. You know about your condition and don't want to tell him, don't you?"

"Yes, I think he would think so many bad things about me and the father—"

"You mean Sasuke?"

Mitsuki turned white, coming out from under the pillow. "How did you know?"

"Your child is three quarters Uchiha. For that to happen, you would've had to have been with a full Uchiha man, and since you've never met Itachi, it would have to be Sasuke. And judging by the timing, you're two weeks along. Do you have an explanation for this, Sakuri?"

"I just…didn't want to be alone. To be the last Uchiha in Konoha Village…it's too lonely. I can't seem to shake it that now that I'm one of the last two Uchiha in existence. And I doubt that Itachi would ever consider me a worthy mate. I'll have to hide the fact that I might have a potentially powerful Uchiha child inside me. Itachi wouldn't appreciate that he was an uncle and Orochimaru would want it for his own selfish reasons, among other enemies of Konoha and the Uchiha clan. I myself am in danger because of my blood, but this is the worst possible time I could've become pregnant."

"You're right, Sakuri. Your body isn't large enough to support a child. Even though you can be wise most of the time, this action was not only foolish, but dangerous. What if your growth spurt doesn't start until next year? You might be mature, but you're too tiny. You have to worry about your health before anything else."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Using your chakra in large amounts at this time will also put the baby at risk. You might have to—"

"The most I use it for is to demonstrate a low-level technique. That's why I said that I have to not have any missions where I would use a lot of chakra, such as if there would be any ninja battles."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door and Naruto's voice yelled through, "Are you done yet?! Is she going to come out with it or what?!"

Both females snorted at his behavior and got up, Mitsuki getting dressed in her normal attire, save her gear and forehead protector, because she wasn't going out that day. She then took the Hokage's arm. "Please, would you not tell anyone about this? I want to keep it as secret as possible for as long as I can."

Tsunade smiled a little and nodded. "You and Naruto seem to be on good terms. You're best friends, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm surprised he didn't blush when I got out of bed last night. I was wearing the nightgown I was going to wear when I get married someday."

"Naruto isn't exactly what you would call an innocent-minded boy. He's seen women in their underwear before and has a technique he calls 'Ninja Centerfold'. He turns into a naked girl and it seems to get every single man he targets to have a bloody nose. And with your height, I suppose he doesn't even notice that you're matured."

Mitsuki twitched. "Naruto as a naked girl…that I can't imagine, let alone he gives every man a bloody nose."

She opened the door to find Naruto with his hand raised and asked, "You were about to pound on the door again, weren't you? I'm fine, I just need to rest a little today and I'll be totally recovered." She turned to her genin and smiled. "Tomorrow we'll resume training. Try to think about what you did wrong yesterday and you might do better."

Yuki and Rika cheered, but Chika looked concerned. Mitsuki was paler than usual still and looked tired. "Sensei, maybe you should still be in bed."

Mitsuki smiled and patted the quiet girl's head. "I'll be okay, don't worry. You just do your best, all right, Chika-chan?"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Tsunade shrewdly. "You two talked quite a bit after you went in. It isn't something of no consequence. If I didn't know better, it's something serious."

The female Hokage waved her hand. "I was just telling her not to overwork herself. She's still young and not very large for her age, even if she is a jonin. I need to get going now. Tell me if she faints again, since she does have a condition that could cause her to do so if she strains herself. Good day."

Naruto glared at the closed door and the three genin turned to their teacher, giving her their condolences before leaving as well. It was only then that he turned to her, the glare still in place. "Okay, spill it Mitsuki-chan. What aren't you telling me?"

Mitsuki sat down on her couch, sighing and rubbing her forehead a little. "I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto-san."

He sat next to her, eyes narrowed. "You're lying again."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes."

"I told you yesterday that it was embarrassing to name. Only when speaking to an older woman who knows about it makes me comfortable."

"So you could tell Tsunade-obaa-chan, but not me, your friend, Mitsuki-chan?"

She sat forward, covering her eyes with her long bangs. "You'd just think ugly things about me and someone else you know, should you find out their identity. I know you're impulsive in your judgment sometimes."

"Why can't you trust me? You trusted me with your other secrets."

"Those aren't as painful or dangerous as this one."

"You mean your real last name and your insanely-powerful technique weren't the worst secrets you had locked up?"

"No. I can't seem to word this one right. If I tried, then you would just get confused. I'm…bestowed."

"Huh?"

"That one didn't work. Let me see…what about…expecting?"

"Expecting what?"

"Okay…that didn't work either. Hmmm…I'm in a delicate condition?"

"I don't get it. Just say the normal one!"

Turning as red as a ripe cherry, she whispered, "I'm pregnant…"

His eyes lit up and he then frowned. "You're seeing a guy and you got serious?!"

"No…I never even dated him…"

"So you just went at it?! That's sick, even for me to think about!"

"Um…I don't think that's right either…"

"You look like a little kid! Why would some guy even want to grope you, let alone get you pregnant?!"

"That's not right either… And if you want to know, he's dead…"

"So he didn't even know he got you this way?"

"No…"

His eyes softened and he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to turn her towards him. "So you're in this by yourself?! How are you going to pay for everything?!"

"I don't know…I have earned quite a bit with how many S-ranked missions I've been on and I haven't been spending much…I think I can start saving for things now…"

"By your tone of voice, that's not the thing you're worried about, is it?"

"No."

"Then what's eatin' at you?"

"Since I'm powerful…it's likely that any children I bear will have my Bloodline Limit." Her head lowered further, almost touching her knees. "And any enemies of the Uchiha clan will come after them, to either kill or capture them, just like me, if I'm found out."

"If I could, I would slug the guy who did this to you."

"Calm down, it happened by chance. There's nothing I can do now, except wait until that day comes and hope it doesn't get worse."

* * *

You know whenever someone says that, things do? I have a feeling things are gonna get much worse before this fic is through!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Silence again...how hard is it to review after reading?

Anyway, we know now what happened between Sasuke and Mitsuki that time!

Enjoy this new installment!

* * *

So, a few months went by, and Mitsuki was feeling better in some respects, her evening sickness had gone away. But now she had almost no energy and she wanted to sleep all the time. Naruto once got her coffee, but learned that it wasn't good for her the moment she took a swig. She was high on the caffeine for hours and acting like she was crazy, freaking out her genin, who told him not to do so again.

She was at the point where she was starting to show a little, but it wasn't noticeable because of the baggy shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back that she wore all the time. She'd grown two inches and didn't seem to be stopping, and the extra growth plus her unborn child made her so hungry she was always seen with a snack, usually something different each day, it mattered what she was craving. It ranged from ramen to pocky and everything in between.

"You're snacking so much I think you're eating enough to feed the whole village," Naruto commented in an off-hand way.

Mitsuki just glared at him as she munched her chocolate-dipped pocky, watching as her genin completed a job. "I'm not getting fat or anything, I'm just getting taller."

He leaned over and whispered, "And wider. Tsunade-obaa-chan said that if you eat too much junk you'll get fat, too."

"I exercise it off! You eat as much ramen as I do, so you can't criticize my eating habits!"

"But don't you think your genin might think something is up because of how much you're eating? You're eating more than anything else, even sleeping!"

She scowled. "I told them I was going through puberty. And it's partially true, so I'm not exactly lying."

Kicking at the dirt, Naruto smirked. "We're both going to be sixteen by the time you have it, right?"

She looked up from eating, a piece of pocky sticking out of her mouth as she asked, "Yeah, so?"

"I…I like you, Mitsuki-chan."

A light flush came to her cheeks and she slurped up the candied stick before replying, "I like you too, that's why we're friends."

"Not in that—"

"Sakuri-sensei!" Rika called. "We're done!"

Mitsuki walked over and inspected the work that her students had done. "Looks good. Let's report back so we can get paid."

Yuki yanked a piece of pocky from her bag of it, gobbling it up before he got hit in the head. "Ouch! Why'd you do that, Uzamaki-kun?!"

"You know that if you'd gotten caught, Mitsuki-chan would've murdered you, right? She's not the right one to steal food from, you know. She's really scary when she gets mad over someone taking her food," Naruto explained, shivering a little. "I thought she'd turned into a demon when I took her last bit of ramen because she'd stopped for a moment to thank the owners for the meal. I think I might've scarred permanently somewhere."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "She's a girl. Girls aren't that scary. I can usually beat Rika-chan and Chika-chan in a mock battle, how much stronger can Sensei be? She's only about three inches taller than I am."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea. When she's mad, she could scare even higher-level ninja. She beat me black and blue over a few sips of ramen. How much do you think she'd punish you if…say…I told her you've stolen her food from time to time?"

"I'm a growing boy! I need my nourishment!"

"Yeah, but if you keep doing it, then I won't warn you anymore and you'll face her wrath on your own. Don't say I didn't when you're beaten to a pulp."

Yuki scowled at the older ninja before they arrived at the building they'd received their assignment. Mitsuki finished off her pocky and was about to throw away the empty bag when Tsunade commented, "Eating on the job again, Sakuri? You're going to start gaining more weight than you can keep off."

"Whoever said it was a rule that I couldn't eat as long as I got the job done?! What is it with you and Naruto-kun?! I'm not getting fat!" Mitsuki ranted, crumbling the bag into a tiny ball in her annoyance. She threw it at the waste basket and it went in. "I'm not fat, I'm just hungry."

Just then, Kakashi entered the building, having had just finished a mission, as well. "Hokage-sama, everything went well."

Mitsuki lit up at the sight of her old teacher and almost squealed, "Kakashi-sensei! Please, please, please, would you train me?"

The older jonin looked slightly surprised at her outburst. "I haven't seen you in a while, Mitsuki-chan. How are you doing with your first set of genin?"

She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Great! I'm feeling so good, I'm up for some real training!"

Naruto gritted his teeth at her bold-faced lie, but didn't say anything. Tsunade looked almost distressed by how things were going.

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "Would your genin let you go for…say…a month?"

Yuki grinned and nodded. "That's all right with me! I want to see the new technique once you get back, Sensei!"

Rika hopped up and down. "Maybe we'll go on an exciting mission when we get back! Go and train, Sakuri-sensei!"

Chika looked rather forlorn, but nodded. "You look like you really want to go, so I don't mind, Sensei…"

Kakashi nodded, placing a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "Have you grown?"

"Yes, three inches since you last saw me, Kakashi-sensei," the fifteen-year-old Uchiha girl informed, an ecstatic grin on her face.

"Well then, let's get going. You need to pack what you need for the trip. We're going to a secluded place for the intense training you need."

"Okay!"

After the two left, the genin received their pay and left as well. Naruto looked like he was going to bite something, his teeth were bared so wide. "I don't like this. She could hurt herself."

"I agree, but Kakashi would notice if she's in distress. I wonder what else he could teach her."

Naruto remembered what she'd talked about when she said she'd wanted training from Kakashi. But to think that she would want to learn _that_ out of everything, at this time, out of all times she could've asked. "She's going to learn Chidori…"

"Chidori? But how?"

"I know, but she'll have to tell you herself when she gets back."

* * *

Now we're going to have another Uchiha having Chidori! Yay!

But what has Naruto and Tsunade so upset? Remember? Poor Naruto, I feel sorry for him, since he tried to confess his feelings...

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Ah, I know that the extra Uchiha survivors are a little overdone, but I wrote this a long time ago, so I can't exactly change it in the middle! Although I do hope that everyone reading is liking how this is coming along!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mitsuki activated her Sharingan, raising her hand and concentrating. Like a ball of chirping lightning, the Chidori appeared, actually sounding like a thousand birds. She thrust her hand forward, hitting a rock formation. A huge hole resulted in the attack, her whole arm engulfed in the stone before her hand stopped.

"Very good, Mitsuki-chan," Kakashi praised. "I can see your limit with this technique. Five times, no more than that unless you have more heavy training."

Panting a little, she nodded. "Do you think I've mastered it?"

"Yes, you have. You seem tired. We should rest here for the night before we go back to Konoha."

Before he could finish his sentence, Mitsuki had dived for her bag, taking out several bags of food, digging in. "Ah, wonderful food. I need the energy."

Kakashi sat next to her and watched her eat. "Mitsuki-chan, you've been eating so much, are you sure you don't have a problem?"

"What do you mean?" she asked around a bite of chips. "I feel fine!"

He looked her up and down and didn't say anything more.

* * *

This was a shortie, and I think the next one is too... Sorry about that!

I'm listening to the main theme to a series called "X", called "eX Dream", it's really good!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

What will happen now? Mitsuki just went through harsh training while pregnant...will bad things happen?

Enjoy!

* * *

So when she returned to her house, Kakashi followed her in. "You look a little pale, Mitsuki-chan."

She was about to say she was fine, when it hit her. Her eyes dilated and her body went stiff. What was this? Her hands went up to clutch something, anything, although it felt like her body was tearing itself from the inside out. She fell to her knees, crying out in pain, though she felt like screaming bloody murder.

"Mitsuki-chan! You're really white now, and there's blood dripping down your legs!"

He lifted her, and she whispered, "Too…chakra…Tsunade-sama…please…"

Kakashi nodded at her plea, although it made little sense to him. He took her to the hospital, insisting that the Hokage would be the only one to see her. Tsunade came rushing down when she heard the news, instantly in the room and stopping the bleeding, although by that time, Mitsuki was barely breathing because of the pain and blood loss. An oxygen mask was installed, though not much else could be done, because Tsunade had already healed the main problem. All the small jonin needed now was rest for her recovery.

The next day, Naruto came to see her, shocked to find his friend in such a state. She seemed to be asleep at the time, murmuring things. She almost turned in her sleep once, but he caught her before she fell off the bed. When he'd gotten her into her normal position, she whispered, "Hungry…not…enough…food…"

He chuckled despite being worried about her. She was such a pig these days when it came to food. But he liked her anyways.

She woke after a while, her dark eyes settling on his blue ones. "Naruto-kun…something wrong? You look worried."

He shook his head, looking almost amused at her comment. "Yeah, I'm worried about you. You've been out for hours and connected to oxygen. Tsunade-obaa-chan told you not to use too much chakra, but you didn't listen. Kakashi-sensei said you were bleeding and really pale. Why did you let yourself get this way?"

"I just had to get the technique right, and I did. Kakashi-sensei told me that I did well. It might be a while before I show my genin this new move, but I'll show them."

"You idiot. You just had to go off training when you knew that I couldn't say anything."

"I just got caught up in the moment. I think I grew almost an inch during this month, too."

"Just don't do it again until you've had the kid, at least."

"All right, I promise."

They shook hands, lingering a little before letting go. Naruto looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck. "Mitsuki-chan, I…"

"What?"

"I—"

"Sakuri-sensei!" Rika cried as she burst into the room, the other two behind her. **A/N: I feel sorry for Naruto by this point. He keeps getting interrupted.**

"Sensei, are you all right?" Yuki asked, coming to her bedside.

"We were all worried that you would have to be down for a long time," Chika murmured, looking at her teacher with concern.

Mitsuki smiled, patting each of their heads. "Don't worry about me. I just over-exhausted myself. I should be up and on crutches in less than a week."

"Did you really get some training from your old teacher, Sensei?" Yuki asked, almost bouncing up and down, he was so eager.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei taught me a technique that not many can do, because it's a combination of two techniques, one of which I'd already mastered," Mitsuki explained, placing a hand on her over-excited student's shoulder. "When we start getting harder missions, I might just have to use it."

Rika cheered, "Yay! You're the coolest, Sakuri-sensei!"

Chika smiled a little and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I dunno, like I just got beat up by a dozen enemies at once. Kakashi-sensei worked me hard this whole month. I'm just not used to that kind of work anymore," Mitsuki half-fibbed, Naruto noticing immediately because of her tone.

Just then, Tsunade came in, finding that the one she wanted to talk with had company. "Sakuri, how are you feeling today?"

"I've felt better, believe me," Mitsuki replied, tagging on, "Tsunade-sama."

The three younger genin turned and bowed to the oldest ninja. "Hokage-sama."

"All right you three, I need to check on your teacher. Get out, get out. After that she'll be sleeping and visiting hours will be over for the day." Tsunade shooed the three youngsters out.

Once the door was shut, the Hokage lowered her voice, since she knew that the trio could be eavesdropping. "I've seen some ninja do some pretty reckless things, but going against the advice that I, the Fifth Hokage, gave you, is just plain idiotic. I told you not to use your chakra unless it was necessary while you were in this condition. Not only that, I found out that you're carrying twins now."

Mitsuki's eyes widened. "Twins? That's wonderful, but were they hurt?"

"No, you're the only one who showed any strain. You had severe internal bleeding from forcing your chakra to form techniques that shouldn't have been even attempted at this time. Didn't you feel any pain?"

"Not until I was inside my house. The pain just hit me then and because of it I passed out. But twins…I won't be able to hide my condition much longer without it becoming obvious that I'm either getting really fat or the truth."

"Your growth spurt is helping with it, but now the mere weight might cause you to become bedridden in the next month or so."

"It's not my fault I'm petite for a young woman my age."

Naruto scowled and almost flipped the Hokage off as she turned and left. He turned back to Mitsuki to see that her hand was resting on her growing stomach. She smiled, whispering, "Twins…I would've never guessed…" She closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to the babies' dead father. If only he could've known without having gotten angry, she guessed that was what his reaction would've been. He probably would've never thought about having a family, let alone about her.

"You know, I've never asked who their father was," Naruto brought up, looking curious. "Who's the scumbag that I wanna pound?"

"You don't need to know. You'll find out in time," Mitsuki stated, turning her head away.

He growled and bit out, "Is it because, as you said, I would think ugly things about you both?"

"Yes, and I don't want you to look at the twins in a way that would make them fear you or you to hate them. The truth is too harsh and final. It was something I should've never done and never plan to do again, since I can't."

"But I want to make you feel better, no secrets between us will make it so we can understand each other at a more personal level."

"I know, but this isn't something you'll take well at all. Just trust me."

Naruto nodded and got up to leave, stretching. "I guess I'll see you around next week, when you'll be getting up. Have you even used crutches before?"

"No, but I want to try."

They both laughed before Naruto left, grinning.

* * *

Kinda sweet scene between the OC and Naruto, did you like it?

As you can tell, I have a twins fetish. Look at my other stories, it's quite obvious. I'm listening to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavinge, good song!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Mitsuki is up on her feet again, but for how long? Will she strain herself so much that she'll...?

Sorry for teasing, but enjoy the chapter!

* * *

So a week of waiting and recovering, Mitsuki left the hospital with Naruto, using crutches. They were both laughing hysterically as they moved to the meeting point she was to go to to teach her apprentices again, after five weeks of neglect. They didn't seem to mind, but she knew that they were eager to learn and wanted something harder to do.

"You're using them wrong," Naruto commented, the cocky grin on his face.

"How would you know? You've never used crutches before, you told me that yourself," Mitsuki pointed out, matching his grin.

"Because the doctor showed you how to use them and never corrected you when you did it wrong."

"He would've corrected me if I was doing it wrong! I'm fine!"

"You always say that, but are you really?"

"This time I'm not lying, Naruto-kun. I feel well enough to walk around, I'm not pushing myself. And the angle of my body should hide my stomach."

"I think your genin would just think that you're getting fat because of all the snacks you have."

"I'm growing in more ways than one, so stop with the fat thing."

They made light banter through the trip, only for Rika to come running over.

"Sakuri-sensei!"

Mitsuki patted her head, smiling. "How have you been this week? Training on your own?"

"Yes, usually with either Yuki-kun or Chika-chan. We're all getting better with the exercise you left us with. We'll do all the work, you just rest so you can be all the way better in no time!"

Mitsuki looked at the marks on the trees, seeing that they _had_ made progress. Her smile widened and she called, "All right, continue with your practice, I'll be just over here if you have any questions!"

All three made an affirming sound before doing as asked.

Naruto saw her relax, leaning on her crutches more than she'd been doing so before. "You all right? We can go back to the hospital if you're not well still."

"They released me, and there's an impending visit in later months. I want to use this time I have to train my genin, because I don't know when I'll have any to spare in the next few years. Will Tsunade-sama give them over to someone else? I know for sure they wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, I know that, seeing how concerned they were the last time you were in the hospital. They really like you, almost like the parent they've always wanted. You are rather confident and excitable, to say the least. You remind me of someone…"

"Who? You?"

"No, though I'd have to say those are a couple reasons why we're friends…" He then snapped his fingers. "I know! Ero-sennin!"

Mitsuki sweat-dropped. " 'Ero-sennin'?"

"Yeah, he admitted he was a mega perv to my face! He trained me these last three years, ever since I met him during the Chunin Exam."

"Really? He trained you?"

"Yup! One of my strongest moves I have I learned from him!"

"What's his name?"

"Jiraiya, he's one of the three Legendary Sannin."

"I've heard of him, though vaguely. Why do you say I'm like him?"

"Just how you act, save that you're not a pervert. Almost everything else reminds me of him."

"Jiraiya-san…that name does sound familiar…"

The Jonin girl closed her eyes and recalled a very faint memory, at the back of her mind.

_A three-year-old Mitsuki walked out of her room of the tiny house her and her mother lived in, dragging a rag doll behind her. She rubbed under one eye, having had just woken up from having a nightmare. She was about to open the door to her mother's room, when she heard voices from the small dining room._

_"_…_come back here? You know that I want nothing to do with you," her mother's voice whispered intensely._

_"__I wanted to see how you were doing, since you were my old flame," an unfamiliar man's voice explained, volume just as low._

_"__It's been almost four years since we last saw each other. You left me and have never contacted me or anything until now. I thought you didn't care about any of the women you've been with."_

_"__You were special, Kuriko. We were actually together for more than just a night of satisfaction and fun. Don't you remember?"_

_"__That doesn't matter!" There was a loud thud from the room, making Mitsuki jump a little. "The point is that you left! Abandoned me when I most needed you!"_

_"__I know that you did, but you also did something I didn't like, Kuriko. I wanted you to come back with me to Konoha and perhaps marry—"_

_There was another loud thud, this time almost thunderous. "That is a lie and you know it, Jiraiya! You're a wanderer and a loner! You would never settle down with any woman, even _me_! I know that even if we did go back to Konoha, you would want to play with every woman who caught your fancy! And you know that I won't go back to Konoha because I would have to face my family and I don't want that!"_

_Mitsuki backed up a little at how loud her mother was shouting._

_"__You caught me, Kuriko, but I came back to give you some support, since you seem to be lacking funds. Why, when you're living here alone?"_

_"__Whoever said I was? Maybe I moved on, too, Jiraiya! I don't need your help! Just get out before I blast you through a wall!"_

_"__I forgot for a moment that you're from the Uchiha clan with the Bloodline Limit."_

_Her mother almost screeched._

_"__I'm going, Kuriko! Just know that if you weren't resentful, I would've taken you back."_

_"__GET. OUT!"_

_There was the sound of running and a door opening and closing. Mitsuki blinked and then walked into the kitchen, where her mother was fuming._

_"__Insufferable man. To think that I actually had his child…"_

_"__Mommy?"_

_The adult turned and softened at the sight of her daughter. "Yes, Mitsuki?"_

_"__I had a bad dream."_

_The petit woman lifted her child so she was resting on her hip. "Back to bed with you, little one. Tell me about it as we go, sweetheart…"_

A light bulb went on in Mitsuki's head. To think that a man with such a reputation was her father…she'd never met him personally, and had only heard his voice that one time. She supposed she looked nothing like the man, or else the Hokage would've said something. It was only her carefree personality and intelligence she'd inherited from him. Cradling her chin as she rested her elbows on her crutches, she murmured, "I wonder…does he even remember who my mother is after all these years…"

Naruto didn't hear her properly and placed a hand next to his ear. "Mitsuki-chan, what was that?"

She closed her eyes again, rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb. "Hmmm…I wonder where he is right now…"

"Mitsuki-chan, are you even listening to me?"

"…Jiraiya-san…"

"MITSUKI-CHAN!"

Mitsuki yelped, losing her balance and ending up on the ground, tangled up with her crutches. "Ow…what do you want, Naruto-kun?"

"What were you preoccupied with just now? You were muttering," Naruto asked, looking rather disgruntled that he'd been ignored.

Mitsuki held her ears. "Ow…my ears are still ringing from that…" She then got up, picking up her crutches as she went. "I was remembering something that happened when I was three. My father came to visit, but my mother would have nothing to do with him. I heard her say his name, Jiraiya."

Naruto spazzed, eyes wide in disbelief. "No way! Your father was _him_?!"

"Yes. My mother never really talked about him, but I learned enough about the conversation I overheard."

"But you were three! How could you remember properly?!"

"I actually have a good memory of my childhood, that was when most of my training was done. Most of my earlier years are muddled and not too clear, but I recall that one memory."

"That is so weird. I never would've thought the guy would settle down enough to even have a kid! Does he even know about you?"

"No, my mother never told him."

"Did you see him?"

"No."

"So you wouldn't recognize him if you passed him on the street?"

"Of course not."

"Maybe I could find him and have you two meet."

"No, don't do that. It's all up to chance if he finds out about me. You won't tell anyone, even if you're questioned. It's our secret."

"To think you're the daughter of Ero-sennin, I would've never guessed."

"You think that's odd? I'm following in my mother's footsteps. I'm an illegitimate child and the twins will be the same. I'll most likely have to raise them myself. Who would want to be connected with a person like me? A walking target?"

Naruto gave a nervous smile at that, then spoke. "Mitsuki-chan, I—"

"Sensei! Sensei!" **A/N: Yet again Naruto is interrupted...will he ever get a chance? Poor guy, even though I think it's amusing to see him struggle so much!**

Mitsuki turned to see Chika sitting on the very branch that had been pointed out to where they should get to. "I did it, Sensei!" she cried, happy.

"Good, Chika-chan! Now let's see if you can keep it consistent as you practice your techniques! Can you do more than one technique at once, running up a tree and something else?" Mitsuki challenged, giving the quiet genin a thumbs-up.

Chika jumped down and closed her eyes, preparing for the new assignment.

"My genin will be most prepared when they start going on something higher than a C-ranked mission," Mitsuki boasted, smiling.

"Wait till you use the walking on water technique to help their chakra usage further. I was taken to the hot springs and was that water _hot_ when I fell in!" Naruto grinned at the memory, seeing as it was rather funny, now that he thought about it again.

"I'd have to say so. I've soaked in those hot springs. If you're not used to it, they're like dunking in boiling water. Thanks for the idea."

"That only needs to be used if they suck when it comes to their chakra usage."

"So don't tell me…you really suck?"

"I _did_! That doesn't mean I do now!"

"Just because you have a lot of chakra and stamina doesn't mean you know how to use it well."

"Why I oughta pop you a good one just for that comment!"

"Did you manage to walk on water without sinking?"

"Yeah, I did. That was when I met Ero-sennin."

"Jiraiya-san…I wonder if he would teach me too."

"No more of that until you're better, you hear me?"

"Okay, Naruto-_sama_."

That made him almost choke before he stared at her in shock. "What did you just call me?"

"Did you not hear right?"

"You just used 'sama' after my name. You _never_ do that."

"Of course not. I was using it in a joking manner."

"That was freaky. Don't do it again."

Mitsuki laughed and patted her companion's shoulder. "Deal."

* * *

Yet again, no reviews for last chapter... Has everyone forgotten about me?

It's not that hard, just press the button and write a few lines!

Please, please, _please_ review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

What kind of trouble is Mitsuki going to get into this time?

Enjoy!

* * *

The next month was busy, so when the time came for Mitsuki to rest at home, she was unprepared with a story to tell her genin. She wasn't allowed any visitors except those who knew about her condition and that didn't include her students. It was told she was very sick and would probably not be up for quite a while, very contagious. All three protested at the news and sent a letter weekly.

Time passed and before she knew it, she was in her last week of pregnancy. She'd grown four inches in all during the whole time, though she was still very small, lacking at least a good two inches or so on Naruto.

She was resting still, when Tsunade came rushing in, looking rather stressed.

Naruto was visiting at the time, standing up at the Hokage's entrance. "What's up, Tsunade-obaa-chan? Did you find something wrong with Mitsuki-chan?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Orochimaru just sent a message to all hidden villages: he will find the one who killed Sasuke and kill them. And if they're in Konoha, he'll level the village in just hours. We have to get you out of here Sakuri, but we can't move you until the twins are born."

Mitsuki's eyes widened. "He wants revenge on me…I knew this would happen, but not now. I wouldn't last a minute in my condition. How long do we have?"

"For him to find and scour each hidden village…no more than a week, at best. But for you to escape and for our village to destroy all records and traces of you…we'll need all the time we can get. It's safe to deliver the twins now, if you're ready, Sakuri."

Naruto clenched a fist. "I'll defend her to the death, Tsunade-obaa-chan! She needs to rest and keep still! I'll—hey!" He protested because Mitsuki had just placed her hands on his eyes, having had gotten him to sit back down. "What are you doing, Mitsuki-chan?"

"Hokage-sama…please, do it. I'm as ready as I can be," Mitsuki pleaded.

Tsunade nodded and did so as quickly as possible, though she was gentle and precise. Every time Mitsuki whimpered or gasped, Naruto tried to look up, but Mitsuki would bury his face in her shoulder, not wanting him to see. When everything was done, Mitsuki's body looked like it was back to normal, but she was pale and sweaty, breathing heavily. As she heard the birth screams of the twins, she let Naruto go, eyes mostly closed from weariness.

The Hokage lifted the two babies, each one wrapped in a blanket. "Identical twins, boys, Sakuri."

Opening her eyes a little more, she was helped sit up so she could hold one of them. "I'll call him Sasuke, and the other, Shiro." A content smile came to her face as her eyes dropped closed. "I'm so happy…and tired…"

Tsunade nodded, then instructed, "Naruto, pack everything she needs to flee, except her ninja gear, as fast as you can. I'll tell you everything besides the necessities. Sakuri, take this, it'll give you enough energy to travel out of the Country of Fire." She fed Mitsuki a food pill. "Dress in attire you don't usually wear and pack everything that you need to protect yourself."

Mitsuki got up, placing her baby son on the bed, wincing a little. She went to her wardrobe, taking out an outfit and went into the connecting bathroom. As she changed, Tsunade and Naruto packed and readied everything to go. When she came back out, Naruto stared at her. She was wearing clothes similar to what Sakura had worn as a genin, except her pants were only to her knees, white, and the frock was dark blue. Her hair was down, so long it stopped only at the middle of her thighs. On her feet she wore geta, instead of ninja sandals. She packed her clothes, forehead protector, weapons, scrolls and everything in a small bag, so small Naruto stared even more in amazement.

Tsunade placed the backpack that held everything Mitsuki needed on her back, slipping the bag over it, then handed the twins to the new mother, one on each arm. "Here's your story: you were from the Country of the Wave, you've been traveling since your youth and you were never here. You are not a ninja, you're an ordinary citizen. Your ninja blood isn't to be known to anyone, even ones you trust because of your safety. You must not stop for anything until you are a safe distance from the Country of Fire. You're a new mother of twins and their father died in an accident. You must avoid ninja contact at all costs. If you don't, then you will be recognized as one yourself. Do you understand, Sakuri?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She turned to Naruto, who looked like the world was about to end. "Naruto-kun, thank you for everything you've done. I guess I'll be going now."

As she stepped out of her house, she blended into the crowd and slipped out, her hair flying out behind her as she used all the speed she had to to get away. This feeling was familiar to her, running for her life. It was similar to when she'd fled from the Hidden Village of Sound. Except that instead of running to Konoha for protection, she was running _from_ Konoha.

"Please, let everyone be safe in protecting the secret of my existence."

* * *

I think the next chapter is going to be shorter than this one, but I can't be sure.

Sorry to those who were anticipating an update on Saturday, I got a little busy/distracted.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is a little interlude between major chapters, an extreme shortie!

Enjoy!

* * *

She ran and ran and nothing seemed to change around her. Her sides were starting to ache, yet she could still run. Looking back, she could see nothing but forest around her. She knew where she was going, she'd been born out of the Country of Fire, but _where she was going_, she had no clue. She had no family that she could either find or even contact. All her mother's side was dead, and she had no clue where her father was. She would have to become even more self-reliant than when she was a ninja.

Starting fresh would be good for hiding, but would be very hard for her and her babies, who she knew almost nothing about, since she hadn't had time to spend with them yet. This was hardly a calm, stable environment. If she was to have a fresh start, she was to never even contact another ninja.

"I have to pretend I'm not a ninja, yet if I don't keep up my training, I'll get rusty and won't be able to protect myself even if I'm attacked. But who would attack a lone woman with a pair of newborns? Considering who those who are hunting me are, they would, taking away my babies, who have a high possibility of having the Uchiha Bloodline Limit. I just hope that they never find me and I can return to my home someday."

* * *

So, how was it? Good?

As I said, it was an extreme shortie, I can see the author's notes on each side... Oh, I'm listening to "Candle On The Water" from Pete's Dragon! Good song!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Time has passed, and now what will happen to Mitsuki? Will she and Naruto meet again?

Enjoy!

* * *

Four years of tense hiding and waiting, Mitsuki was walking through the marketplace of the small town she'd found and resided in. Her twins were holding her hands, which they had been taught to do since they were young. At first, both had had wild black hair, but then Shiro had lost his hair completely, before it grew back in, but pure white. Sasuke's hair had calmed and grown, longer than his brother's at the moment, which his mother had kept neat by tying it back. Shiro had more of his mother's personality, loud and lively, while his brother was more laid back and calm. Both were quite able of talking and walking, which they were doing so at the moment.

"Mommy, can we get some ramen tonight?" Shiro asked, grinning up at his only parent.

"You ask that every time we go out, Shiro," Sasuke mocked. "Soon enough you're gonna get as limp as the noodles that are in ramen, White Freak."

"Hey! It's not my fault my hair is this color!"

"You bleach it and you know it. Who else has white hair that you know?"

"Mommy! Sasuke's teasing me again!"

Mitsuki sighed and admonished, "Sasuke, you know that Shiro doesn't bleach his hair. He inherited it from his grandfather, I think."

"You said that Grandpa is still alive, right?" Shiro questioned, eager to hear about his mother's father again.

"But you said that you've never even seen him, Mom," Sasuke reminded. "How do you know he's still alive?"

"I've heard stories about him from one of my close friends. He's the only relation I have left besides you two," Mitsuki explained, pulling the two boys closer to her side, then she looked sad. "All of them are dead…killed by accidents."

"And Daddy was never found after his accident, right?" Shiro asked.

"No." She wished with all her heart that she could tell them the real reasons behind all those deaths. She didn't want to tell them they still had an uncle alive, but if they did find out, then Itachi could discover there were still three other members of the Uchiha clan and she didn't want that to happen, because he would try and kill them. And she didn't want to see her two babies killed.

As she purchased different ramen bowls for her boys, both of which were eaten like lightning. Even though Sasuke didn't admit it, he loved ramen just as much as his brother did. She took her time to enjoy the ramen, her favorite flavor. She was last to finish and placed her hands together, reciting, "Thank you for the meal."

Sasuke and Shiro mimicked, "Thanks for the meal!"

The trio went back to their small home, when Mitsuki felt it. The presence of one…no two, ninja. Her eyes narrowed and she herded her twins inside before looking around. She spotted a movement out of the corner of her eye and opened the front door before closing it again behind her. Just as she was about to relax and play a game with the twins, there was a knock on the door. She tensed up and slid the door open a crack, asking, "Can I help you?"

A strange man who she had never seen before bowed a little to her before speaking. "Are you Sakuri Mitsuki?"

"Who's asking?" she asked back, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Jiraiya, from Konoha Village. Tsunade has asked me and a friend of yours to come and bring you back. It's safe for you to return now."

She looked him up and down and demanded, "Who is this friend?"

The door was thrown open and Naruto almost jumped on her. "Mitsuki-chan!"

She hugged him back, squealing. "Naruto-kun! I missed you!"

Shiro and Sasuke peeked from around the corner, their dark eyes observing the two ninja. They'd never seen any ninja before, so they were curious and cautious at the same time. But then Shiro spotted Jiraiya's white hair, and his eyes lit up. He whispered to his twin, "Sasuke, look, it's Grandpa."

Before the laid back twin was able to stop him, Shiro ran out of hiding, crying, "Grandpa!"

Jiraiya didn't take the meaning literally and lifted the small boy up, laughing. "How'd you guess—" He then looked at the boy, his white hair. "Who are you, boy?"

Shiro grinned and proclaimed, "I'm Sakuri Shiro!"

Naruto saw the resemblance with the hair, but nothing else. He looked at Mitsuki, who was almost frozen in shock. She herself wasn't sure that Jiraiya was her father.

Jiraiya looked at Mitsuki, then narrowed his eyes. "You look remarkably like…"

The ninja woman regained her wits. "Uchiha Kuriko, perhaps?" Jiraiya was about to answer when she held up a finger, lifting Sasuke onto her hip. "Given the secrecy of my identity, we should be in a more secure environment. Come in and close the door. Boys, I want you to go play together in your room, if you don't mind."

"Okay, Mom!" the twins replied, before racing to their room.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder when she started to head for the front room, stopping her. "Mitsuki-chan—"

"It can wait, Naruto-kun." **A/N: Naruto's never gonna catch a break at this rate. I just love to torture him, can't you tell?**

Jiraiya saw the two interact and grinned at Naruto. "You got yourself a girl? Good job!"

Naruto glared at him, but followed the woman into the room, seeing that she was kneeling in front of a table, her hands resting in her lap. He sat on her left side, while Jiraiya sat across from her.

"Jiraiya-san, I must start from as early as I can remember. When I was three years old, I overheard a conversation between you and my mother. Although neither of you knew this, I heard almost everything. I'm your daughter." She bowed her head, waiting for his reply to this information.

"So that's why Kuriko was so upset. Did she marry later? Your last name—"

"No, she changed my name deliberately because she seemed to know that if my true identity as an Uchiha with the Bloodline Limit was brought to the light, then I would be hunted down and killed or captured. My real name is Uchiha Mitsuki."

"Those two boys are your sons, right? The one I met properly had white hair. Does he know that I'm really his grandpa?"

"No, since I wasn't sure you were my father."

"They have the same last name as you. Did you not get properly married to Naruto?"

The pair blushed vividly, Mitsuki shaking her head almost violently. "No, no, no, NO! Naruto-kun and I are merely friends! We've never been like that!"

"Then who's the lucky man to be married to my daughter?" Jiraiya pressed, a grin on his face.

"We didn't get married. We didn't even date. We only met a single time."

"Mitsuki-chan, now that I think about the twins…they remind me of someone…"

Mitsuki paled, shaking from head to toe. She dreaded to hear the name again, because it was a humiliation to her, a dark moment of her life when she'd been at her ugliest. She'd taken advantage of him when he was helpless, stuck in torture. Even if he'd been sane, he would've been scarred for life. So his death gave him the freedom of never knowing.

"You couldn't have had a one time thing with Uchiha Itachi, could you?"

Relaxing, she waved her hands. "No, I didn't."

"Then who else could it be?"

She tensed right back up, squeaking, "Do I have to tell the truth?"

Jiraiya and Naruto nodded in sync as the Sannin urged, "Yes, out with it."

"Itachi had a younger brother, right?" she hinted, then said nothing else, lowering her head so her bangs and hair obscured her face.

Naruto figured it out first, then swore, "That bastard! _He_ did it to you?! No wonder you killed him!"

Jiraiya considered the guilty look on her face and nodded. "So the father was Uchiha Sasuke, right? Then the twins would have a great possibility of having Sharingan. Both of you possessed the Bloodline Limit. All the more important we get them back to Konoha so they can start learning and training at the academy." He then stood up. "Now that this has been brought to the light, may I meet them properly now? You need to pack your things."

He left, and Naruto took her hand in both of his. "I can see why you were so uncomfortable about mentioning it. Yeah, I'm thinking about the ugly things he might've done to you. Even if you liked him, that's no excuse that you would let him take advantage of you."

She stood and walked out of the room without a word, going to her room and packing what she needed. Taking out the pack of her ninja gear, she hugged it to her and went to the twins' room, only to see them packing as well, though it was mostly toys and such that she'd bought them. Smiling at the scene they made with Jiraiya watching over them, she went to stand by the front door.

There was a knock, and she opened it partway. "Can I help you?"

Taking a better look at her visitor, she gasped, only to be seized.

* * *

Kidnapped! Anyone have any guesses as to who it is? I'd really like to see who gets it right!

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Short chapter this time, sorry! Don't worry, I'm sure the next one ought to be a little longer!

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya came to the front door, only to find it deserted, Naruto instantly figuring that she'd been captured, considering that there were scratches on the door from fingernails and her shoes were gone. He turned to Jiraiya and asked, "What do we do?"

"Considering the foes she's gained, the only person who could've done this was Itachi." **A/N: Kudos to those who guessed right!**

"If it was him, why isn't she dead on the floor?!"

"She could be a valuable asset, or he took her just because here would not be the place to do it without interference."

"I'll ask again, what do we do?"

"We go back to Konoha and report this to Tsunade. Bring the boys, we have to get there with all speed."

* * *

So, for those out there, did you like this tiny installment? I know a lot of you are putting this story on your favorites, why not just say something about it?

Is it that hard?

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I think I shoulda put this part with the last chapter, but oh well! Sorry for updating late!

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade heard this and sighed, sinking into her chair. "We don't have enough power to stand up against the Akatsuki. We'll just have to wait until she's returned either brutally tortured and barely hanging onto life or dead. Or after a certain amount of time, she'll be honored as a hero on our memorial, right next to her friends."

Naruto hit a fist on her desk and cussed, before hitting it with both fists with the same language. "Why did she have to do it? Why did they have to have her? It's not FAIR!"

Jiraiya looked somber for once, since his newly discovered daughter would most likely be dead or dying the next time he saw her. His twin grandsons had asked about her the whole way there, but neither him nor Naruto had the heart to tell them what would be the likely become of their beloved mother. He would be the likely one to take charge of them if her corpse arrived at Konoha, or if she came back at all. He would take care of them now, like the sons he never had. They would never want for anything with him as their grandfather.

Tsunade looked at the other Sannin and asked, "What about her twins? They can't just take care of themselves."

When Naruto was about to speak up, Jiraiya suggested, "They should have one of their relations take care of them."

The serious woman narrowed her eyes. "I know you haven't been here for most of the time Sakuri's been here, but she's part of the Uchiha clan, and everyone on her mother's side is dead, including her mother, her father is unknown, and the father of the boys is dead."

Jiraiya smiled and proclaimed, "She just told me that I'm her father, Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You…you're her father?" **A/N: Lol!**

"Yes, I am. She named her mother and I was her old flame almost twenty-one years before."

"So you're the boys' grandfather… You'd better not teach them to be perverts like you."

Jiraiya placed a hand over his heart. "Promise. Mitsuki-chan wouldn't like that. She'd probably kill me." He then turned to go. "I'll pick them up from school from now on and raise them to be expert ninja. Let's just hope that she returns safe and sound."

"Considering who she's up against, that's a slim possibility."

* * *

Next chapter I loathe to put up, but I have to or else my readers might flame me! Please don't for those who love this story!

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

As I said in the last chapter, I don't want to post it, but here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

After nearly two years, the Village of Konoha was met with a horrifying sight one morning. Hanging in mid-air by the arms, which were straight out to the sides, was a figure clad in black, wearing a Konoha forehead protector that had a horizontal line slashed through it. The bangs were long but the back was short, the shorn tresses spiked up. But what was most horrifying, blood was all over it, flowing from wounds on the arms and legs, kunai driven into the ankles, backs of knees, the points where the legs met the hips, the inside of the wrists, elbows and armpits, a deep slash on each side of the face, though not marring anything else. Blood dripped to the ground from the body, from the tips of the blue ninja sandals. The back of the black shirt had the Uchiha fan, but torn horizontally, like the forehead protector, a line of red seeping into the white of the handle.

Many screamed upon the sight, some fainted, others cried for the Hokage to come.

The commotion on the street drew the attention of many ninja, including Naruto. The blonde ninja, now Chunin training for Jonin, gasped, whispering, "Sasuke?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya came running at word of the body. The Hokage's eyes widened the most as she assessed the damage from where she was. The kunai had been twisted in, like screws, most likely going through the muscles and bones and making them quite hard to heal. The slashes would scar, but the expression on the face…it looked almost…calm. The eyes were halfway opened, lips barely parted, but everything was relaxed, faint breathing from the rise and fall of the chest.

"We have to get it down from there," she ordered, then added, "But be very gentle. The ninja is still alive."

Jiraiya himself helped with getting the near-corpse down, watching each tiny bit of the body, making sure none of the wounds were stressed, especially the ones with the kunai. But even with the efforts of not jarring any of the injuries, blood welled up from the mouth, trickling down a corner of the lips. As quickly as possible, the ninja was transported to the hospital, where Tsunade did an even closer examination. She winced at the brutality of the wounds, calling her assistant.

"Sakura, try not to look at—"

The pink-haired woman screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "Sasuke!"

"Shh, shh. We don't know that, Sakura. We just need to work on removing the weapons with the utmost care, because if they're not taken out the opposite way they were put in, then we could damage the bone and muscle even further than they have already. Judging by how much ripping there is, they were twisted in as slowly and painfully as possible. We'll have to do them one at a time, starting with the ankles."

As each kunai was extracted, more blood came out, pooling around the wounds, and every piece was placed in a container to be incinerated. But as the ones on the hips were taken out, the face of the ninja started to quiver from the pain, especially the eyes. Sakura noticed and pointed it out, whispering, "Tsunade-sensei, look…he might be waking up."

Tsunade stopped her careful work and saw it herself. "Sakura, I need you to set up an IV for me with morphine in it. We need to keep the patient as comfortable as possible, even if they aren't totally there mentally. We don't need to torture what's left."

When Sakura had done so, she kept her eyes on the patient's face, checking for any more discomfort. Tsunade continued the painstakingly slow work, knowing that with how much blood was being lost, a blood transfusion, at least one or two, would have to be done. When the last kunai had been removed, the pieces of bone were cleared out before more damage was assessed. "The chest and groin area have been mutilated beyond recognition…they'll have to be restored from scratch. There are possible internal injuries, judging by the bleeding…we'll have to open the patient up to check."

Sakura tried to keep her emotions in check as she handed Tsunade tools. It was so hard to see him like this…

"Damn, we'll have to remove all these fragments of the shattered ribs before we can heal the internal injuries. Forceps."

As that task was being completed, a soft whimpering was heard, Sakura seeing more blood coming from the parted lips. "What do we do about the pain now?"

"We've given them enough morphine. We'll just have to pray for the best, poor soul."

Tsunade made quick work of fragments, putting them back in place before closing the body up. Holding her hands over the torso, she nodded to Sakura, who did the same. Green light came from their hands, as both women began the task of healing with their chakra. When that was done, Tsunade began working on the holes on her own, using pieces of healthy flesh to heal them, although she couldn't be sure if it worked or not. This person could be in pain for the rest of their life, because of the holes.

She nodded to Sakura and together they began restoring the mutilated areas. When that was completed, the patient was dressed in a hospital gown before the Hokage placed her hands over the ninja's forehead. The same green light was displayed, and the face visibly relaxed, the eyes and mouth closing. The cuts were bandaged and both women walked out before Tsunade announced, "It's finally done, but the patient needs at least a couple quarts of blood, and very soon, or all that was done will be wasted."

"What type do they have?" Jiraiya asked, eager to help this person.

"AB positive, which can take all kinds. I need donors, please." **A/N: Is that the right type? I'm not exactly sure.**

Sakura, Jiraiya, Naruto and whoever else was there offered their blood to be given to the ninja. Tsunade put a bag on each side of the resting person, who looked like they were in a deep sleep now. Naruto gazed at the face and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I thought he was dead. You told me, Tsunade-obaa-chan. _She_ told me. Then how is he here, alive?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know, but we don't know for sure that this is Sasuke."

"Look at him! It has to be him! No one else looks like that!"

"When the patient wakes, we'll find out who they are."

* * *

Confusion, confusion, CONFUSION! What will be revealed in the next chapter?

Find out when I post!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I profusely apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

After nearly a week of rest, the unknown Uchiha ninja woke when Naruto was watching. Still weak, the attempt to sit up was immediate, followed by a cry of pain. Naruto gasped and gently pressed the person down. "Don't try to move, you aren't completely healed yet."

Dark eyes looked over his face and a weak voice asked, "Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who are you?"

"You should know who I am. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto froze. It was impossible that Sasuke was still alive. Mitsuki and Tsunade had proof that he'd been killed! But yet, this person looked so much like him, even had his voice. But he seemed so small and frail…how could this be his best friend that betrayed him, everyone in Konoha?

"Is something wrong, Naruto?"

"You died…seven years ago…"

"Sasuke" considered this, silent for a while. "I do remember being in darkness for the longest time…the last thing I remember was just after Gaara was defeated. You are truly a ninja of fine capabilities, far better than I am."

Naruto gaped at him. "You're joking, right? You said that with a completely straight face!"

"Why would I joke about something like that? You've always been a step ahead of me after a certain point in our training. You did defeat Gaara, while I could do almost nothing, even with my Chidori."

"But we've always been rivals! As a ninja, you've always been more powerful than I am!"

"I've always admired you for your creative thinking and versatility. After so long, you're a chunin, right? I suppose I'm still a genin…"

Naruto choked on his words, not knowing what to say to this new Sasuke. Whoever had injured him had messed with his head, too. It was if he had no drive to become a powerful ninja anymore. Could it be that specific memories had been erased, so he had a different perspective of everything? So that was why he wasn't healed mentally? **A/N: Confusing, isn't it?**

Tsunade came in and her eyes widened. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I still have a lot of pain in the joints on my arms and legs, so I don't think it's wise not to try to sit up right now. What happened to me, anyway?" "Sasuke" asked, trying to figure out what had happened to him.

"You were tortured horrifically by an unknown party. You had blood all over your body, kunai twisted into the bones of your ankles, backs of your knees, joints where your legs met hips, wrists, inner elbows and joints where the arms meet shoulders. Almost your entire ribcage had been shattered, most of the fragments driven into your internal organs. Your mind was also damaged almost beyond repair. What is the last thing you remember?"

The youngest ninja closed his eyes. "I was at the third Hokage's funeral…then everything went black. I don't know the exact reason of his death, though it was a big deal. I guess I was captured then."

Tsunade stepped back, shocked. Mitsuki had been sick and in the hospital during the third Hokage's funeral. So how did she remember such an event? "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, of course!"

"I see. Naruto, come with me. You might need to hear this about the patient."

Naruto nodded and came with her. She closed the door and looked worried. "That isn't Sasuke, Naruto. That's Sakuri in there."

"You mean Mitsuki-chan?! But how can that be? It's the spitting image of Sasuke!"

"Itachi must have messed with her mind, locking her real memories away and replacing them with some of Sasuke's, so she wouldn't have the urge to become powerful and that she wouldn't know about Orochimaru. If you check her neck, the curse mark isn't there. You also notice that she's oddly cheerful for her to be Sasuke. She probably doesn't have any memories of Itachi, either. You know what would occur if she did. He probably cut her hair off so she wouldn't be recognized right away, but who else is an Uchiha? Sasuke is dead, there is proof of that. She is the only other with Uchiha blood that he knows about."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean that she could probably never remember again?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, if I give her a series of treatments, she might remember things again, though they won't be pleasant, I'm sure."

"All her hair, the hair that was almost to her knees, was chopped off like a boy's. How she feels about Sasuke, when she sees how she looks, it will torment her."

"That was probably the point. You can help me too by just being there for her. She might not understand at first, but as she regains her memories, she will."

* * *

Little confusion there, but what did you think of it?

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Confusion in the last chapter, huh? It gets better, and these are the last few chapters, probably rather short, like this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

The first few treatments were done while Mitsuki was in bed, but as she regained her strength, she tried walking, but it hurt so much that she couldn't even use crutches. Tsunade did a few treatments on those injuries, too. Once she was healed enough, she could use crutches a little, but tired out easily so supports were placed on the sore spots so she wouldn't have to bend them as much.

Once, during her physical therapy, she looked straight into Naruto's eyes and murmured, "Naruto-kun…I remember you…"

He looked shocked, but just smiled. "Mitsuki-chan, you remember that name?"

"Yes. I know that I was being hunted… This is probably the work of one of my enemies… Am I right?"

"Who else would hurt you this way?"

She reached up and felt the shorn locks of hair sticking up like Sasuke's. "My hair…was cut off as well?"

"Yeah. Itachi sure is twisted."

"Itachi…?"

"Uh-huh. He's probably the one who captured you. You don't remember it yet. It'll probably one of the last things you recall."

"Oh."

She was able to walk normally within a year, but her memory wasn't totally completed, or so she said. She remembered everything except the two years she'd been with Itachi. It was as if she was blocking it out because it was so horrible.

Naruto walked with her most of the time, concerned that she would relapse.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yes, Mitsuki-chan?"

"Things seem like they're normal, but I've lost two years of my life. Do you think I look okay like this? My hair doesn't seem to be growing back."

"You look fine, just a little different. Maybe a short style is a good change. Do you think your former students would recognize you?"

"I don't know. I have gotten taller—"

"Though not by much."

"—and more refined because I practiced being a mother during the four years I was hiding. I learned to fend for myself and my children the normal way. I wonder if my mother had to get used to the same thing. Jiraiya-san has been so kind to take care of Shiro and Sasuke…but as a ninja, can I really give my children the attention they need?"

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mitsuki-chan, I will help you whenever you need it, because I love you." **A/N: Yay, Naruto! Finally!**

Mitsuki gasped, eyes wide. This proclamation surprised her, so she just lowered her head and nodded, not sure what to say, because she didn't know what she felt in return for him. Fondness? Or could she love him back? If only she could say so, but she was so shattered and broken, could she actually have enough strength to put everything she had in the hands of another?

She just didn't know.

* * *

So, will Mitsuki answer our beloved blonde? Or will she be wracked by the memories that she's lost?

You'll find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**sobs** This is the second to the last chapter! It's rather short, but the last one will be good, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

For nearly a year after Mitsuki had to think and ponder about how she would answer Naruto's declaration of love. She noticed that either him or Jiraiya would come and take care of the twins when she had a mission or just needed some time to herself. They just seemed to know when she was in need.

Like now. She was suffering physical pain from the memories of Itachi and could barely move because of how she remembered the endless torture, both physical and mental. He'd proved that his Sharingan Kaleidoscope was superior to hers in every way. She didn't have the will to truly torture a person, so she couldn't stand up to him. She was weak-minded, weak-bodied, weak-spirited…he had carved that into her mind and then suppressed it.

"Can't you do anything to help her?!" Naruto demanded of Tsunade, who was checking the younger woman over with the least amount of physical contact as possible, since Mitsuki was screaming as much as she could and flinching whenever she was touched.

"Yes, but I don't know if it'll work when this much damage has been done. I could make a mistake and erase the wrong memories and nothing would be solved. Could you live with the sin of wiping out something important to a person?"

"But we have to try. She's suffering every waking moment because of this!"

"If you insist upon it, then I will, but for her sake."

* * *

The big reveal on what happens will be posted very soon! I hope you all enjoy it!

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: for the last time, I don't own Naruto!

Okay, the ending! For all those who have followed the story all the way through, I thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

After the surgery, Tsunade came out and reported. "I don't know how it will turn out, but we can only hope for the best."

Shiro and Sasuke looked at Jiraiya, who had sat them on his lap, for reassurance. He patted each of their heads and smiled. "Your mother is going to be just fine. To just survive what she did, she has to be very lucky."

Naruto paced all over the room, until Shiro pointed out, "Naruto-san is walking around a lot. Why, Grandpa?"

Jiraiya snorted and called, "Hey idiot, sit down already. You walking around isn't going to make it any more bearable."

Sasuke smirked and mimicked, "Yeah, idiot!"

Naruto stopped and sat with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms. He grumbled inaudibly and glared at the three, concerned that Mitsuki might not remember that he'd confessed his love to her. It took him forever to actually say it without any interruptions, if she'd forgotten it, then it would take even longer for him to get the opportunity to say it again. She might take on a new set of genin, that would be really bad for their relationship.

The silence for the next few hours was unbearable. Naruto almost started pacing again, but restrained himself. Jiraiya and the twins had fallen asleep, but woke when Tsunade came out of Mitsuki's recovery room, the Hokage shook her head and walked down the hallway.

It grew later and later, until the blonde ninja couldn't take it anymore and slipped into the room to see Mitsuki standing by the window, bandages wrapped around her head, a hospital gown over her bare body. She turned slowly at the sound of his footsteps, then her eyes lit up. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Naruto, I love you."

* * *

There you go, the short and sweet ending? Did it fit the story? Liked it? Hated it?

Please review!


End file.
